


Performative Magics

by LateOctoberSkies



Series: Performative Magics [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asthma, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Breakfast, Chores, Comfort Food, Conflict, Domestic, Ethics, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Mild Threat, Minor Injuries, Modeling, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Phone Sex, Photography, Plot, Pool & Billiards, Religious Discussion, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Running, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Slow Burn, Sports, Strong Female Characters, Tattoo Needles, Tattoos, discussion of pain, sexy photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: This is an on-going, multi-part series inspired by my play-through of Shall We Date: Obey Me! I was only a few weeks into playingObey Me, and I got inspired to write about it. This is my first time writing in a long long time.This installment is mostly fluff with some mature scenes. Later parts will include some smutty stuff [Part 4 specifically], but they will be sectioned-out so people can skip if they prefer to, this is a slow-burn series, because I love plot.In terms of time-line, this takes place between Chapter 18 and 19 and on my play-though with my MC/OC Luna. Luna is in her early-mid 20s, and I've read/interpreted RAD to be a college/university level institution. This is mostly cannon-compliant based on the amount of the game I've played thus-far. Please refer to the tags and notes at the beginning of each chapter for content and spoiler warnings.Contents of this arc:1. Anyone for Tennis?2. Comfort Food3. Epsom Salts4. Breakfast5. Personal Trainer6. Knowledge is Power7. 2-ball - Corner Pocket[Part 3: Law of Contagion is in progress.]
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Performative Magics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893334
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Anyone for Tennis?

Luna let out a long slow breath as she felt the tennis ball in her left hand, feeling the fluffy-rough texture of the neon-yellow surface. Her feet shuffled into place as and bounced the ball a few times from her serving corner. Her line of sight scanned her opponents’ side and her eyes met Solomon’s, he had a placid look on his face as he watched her ready to serve. If she could score, they would be tied again, and she would have a shot at winning this round. She wouldn’t win the match, but she had been improving on her game.  
  
As the only other human in the Devildom, Solomon was the only person she could stand a chance against in one-on-one sports. After trying to play vary games against her demonic dorm-mates, she had given up. It wasn’t that she hated losing, but that there was no fighting chance in it. Even when she tried playing table-tennis with Belphlegor in a sleepy-stupor, it was a slaughter. She had no trouble matching the brothers in games of intellect or strategy, but she could not match their physical capabilities. No matter how much she tried to improve, she couldn’t even beat them in their base forms.  
  
She tossed the ball a few more times before serving, lobbing the ball into the air. Her racket made contact with a satisfying t-thunk, sending the ball careening towards Solomon. He darted diagonally backward from his position and sent the ball back with another hollow smack. As he moved, so did Luna. She watched the ball arch and met it with sharp backhand and let out a cry as she exhaled. Solomon returned the ball back with a grunt of his own. They were both getting in their final set and as their exhaustion increased, so too did the volume of their sports-cries.  
  
Solomon’s return took an angle she failed to anticipate. A pang of shock rushed in as she inhaled and lunged to try to meet the ball. Filled with adrenaline and fatigue her feet skidded with the high-pitched squeak of her sneakers against the polished floor. With her racket out-stretched she fumbled and fell on her side.  
  
She groaned slightly and released her racket to the ground. With a wince and a few shallow breaths, she rolled so she was seated her backside. She gently bent her knees and rested her arms over her thighs and pressed her palms together, pointing her finger-tips towards the empty space between her knees. She caught her breath, eyes-closed.  
  
“You ok, Luna?” Solomon’s voice came from the other side of the net and she looked up, opening her eyes.  
  
“I’m ok,” she nodded and continued to breathe. “Just a little winded.” She cracked a grin and chuckled through her breath.  
  
“You nearly had me this time.” Solomon smiled. He didn’t seem winded or tired at all now. With the set over, he probably used some magic to revive himself. That had been their _gentleman’s agreement_ : no magic, just physical skill.  
  
Luna took his face in for a moment as she composed herself and removed the black visor keeping the sweat from her eyes. He may not have appeared tired, but evidence of their game shone through: his grey hair was matted where it was soaked with sweat and his grey-blue shirt darkened below his collar and under his arms.  
  
“Thank you for the compliment, but I still think there is plenty of room for improvement.” She laughed and played with the elastic of her visor. She felt as sweaty and gross as he looked, so maybe he was right. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. They only played through all five games in the set for the sake of getting a good work-out. She managed winning one game this time halfway through. Still, that win felt satisfying.  
  
“There’s always room for that,” he winked.  
  
Luna was about to respond when she saw Solomon’s gaze shift and a tanned right hand reach out from the corner of her vision. She could feel Mammon standing behind her now.  
  
“Looks like your escort’s arrived.” Solomon’s expression shifted into a smug grin.  
  
“Oy! I’m only here because I have to be!” Mammon shouted, trying to mask the whine in his voice. His tone quickly changed, addressing Luna now. “That fall looked pretty hard…for a human. Are you ok?”  
  
“I may be bruised, but I’ll be ok.” Luna was used to worse from her time playing field hockey in human school. She accepted the hand and allowed herself to be supported as she rose to her feet. As she stood, she felt Mammon’s left hand support the small of her back. This moment was gentle, and rare for Mammon, but she was too tired to question it.  
  
“EUGH!” As soon as his hand made full contact against her back, he released her completely. “You are so sweaty…and you stink!” he shook both hands quickly in disgust.  
  
Solomon let out an exasperated sigh: “Well of course, Mammon! What did you expect?!” He laughed. “We’ve been giving each other quite a work-out.” His last words carried a sultry tone, though Luna knew this wasn’t pointed at her. Solomon just wanted to get a rise out of Mammon.  
  
“Can we get going already?” Mammon folded his arms and looked away as Luna turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.  
  
“Fine by me…” Luna said curtly under her breath. She moved to cross the court and hobbled slightly to meet Solomon and shake his hand.  
  
“Same time next week? Maybe you’ll get me next time.” Solomon chuckled softly and winked.  
  
“May-be.” Luna let Solomon’s hand go and she moved off the court. From the corner of her eye she saw Mammon moved towards the entrance to the hall and leaned impatiently against the door frame.  
  
Solomon, to her left, placed a hand against a rune on the floor and mumbled words under his breath. With a soft red glow, the court changed backed into its default form: a plain floor of polished cement. This feature was so handy, though it could only be activated by someone with magic. Whatever sport a magically-inclined user wanted to play, the rune would change the halls space to accommodate.  
  
Luna bent to rifle through her sports bag for her inhaler, and felt Mammon’s gaze pointed at her as he tilted his head; it curved parallel to the curve of her backside. She felt her face grow hot and she dropped quickly into a low squat, her eyes returning to her mission. She found the blue inhaler and rose up, giving her lungs space. It wasn’t a full-on attack, but just enough to be uncomfortable. She placed the nozzle in her mouth and closed her lips against it. Her index finger pressed down and the steroid released. She breathed in deeply, held it for ten, and slowly released her breath. She felt better after a few measured breaths.  
  
Satisfied, she lifted her bag over her shoulder and stuffed the medicine back into a side pocket. With her now empty hand, she grabbed her towel and sports bottle and turned to Mammon and winced as she walked. He looked concerned for her, but said nothing.  
  
“I just need to swing by my locker, and then I’m good to go,” Luna noted. She avoided his eyes as she tugged at the matte-black spandex safety shorts under her shiny pastel-pink tennis skirt. The short had ridden up on her left leg when she fell.  
  
She wasn’t a fan of the skirt, but Asmodeus insisted she wear it. He had been appalled at her lack of sports-fashion sense when he met her after her game last week. It was Mammon’s responsibility to escort her, but he had run off directly after class let out. He probably had some scheme he was planning and forgot about his obligations.  
  
_“It is just so cuuute on you.”_ She recalled him saying. He had made her try on a few different sports ensembles for a variety of different physical activities: tennis, yoga, swimming, and general athleisure wear. Luna begrudgingly gave him a fashion show, stealing away to his walk-in closet to change. By the end of it she agreed to the skirt, only if the shorts went with them. The sports panties he wanted her to wear made her feel exposed, and she hated the way her thighs rubbed together; chub-rub was out of the question.  
  
“Fine, but make it quick, or we’ll be late for dinner, and I’ll get it in the neck from Luci.” Mammon’s voice was strained has he fought-back his irritation.  
  
“Don’t blame me… I need the exercise, and Fridays are the only day that works for both Solomon and myself.” They reached Luna’s locker and she opened it. She set down her back, pulled a faded-grey hoody out of the locker and over her head.  
  
Mammon continued to appraise her as she removed the hair-tie holding the top-half of her hair back. She preferred to keep her hair short, but after 6 months of her time in the Devildom, it has grown out and she hadn’t the money to get it cut; and she also didn’t want to go through the process of finding a demon barber to do the work to cut it. She did let Asmo help her keep her under cut short, though. Asmo seemed to enjoy the exchange: he would help her keep her hair tidy, if Luna agreed to let him play dress-up with her after.  
  
“Let’s get going” Mammon sighed.  
  
Luna shook her matted hair out and pulled a black beanie over her head.  
  
“Just one last thing…” She grabbed out a can of grapefruit scented deodorant and lifted her left arm, she shoved the can under her shirt and hoody and sprayed under her arm, she then switched arms and repeated the process. Mammon wrinkled his nose. “You said I stink,” she explained before gathering her items. She carried her book bag over one shoulder and her sports bag over the other. She shut the door to her locker and spun the dial to lock it.  
  
“Let’s go.” She turned to move and felt the back of Mammon’s hand slip up her back and under the strap to take it from her shoulder. Luna turned her head to watch him sling the bag over his shoulder with ease. He made the heavy bag look light.  
  
“You’re…hurt, so I’ll carry your book bag.” He explained.  
  
“I’ll be ok, but thank you.” Luna smiled at him warmly and he blushed, averting his gaze.  
  
They walked down the empty halls in silence. Most of the other students were long gone by now, off to get to their weekend plans and mischief. They didn’t speak again until they were on the road to the House of Lamentation.  
  
“Why do you play sports with Solomon all the time?” Mammon asked with gentle envy in his voice.  
  
“I need the outlet…and the exercise is good for me.”  
  
“But you never beat him…what’s the point if you never win?”  
  
It was true that she wasn’t a prime tennis player, but she still liked the guise of competition. It also gave her something in common with her fellow human exchange student other than gaining pacts with demons. The whole point of the exchange was to foster connections between the human, celestial, and demonic realms. The way Luna saw it, she and Solomon should at least have something they could do together. Being a living human in hell could be alienating.  
  
“The point is doing the activity… and maybe getting better at it. I don’t have to win to have a good time.” She looked over to Mammon with a muted expression. They were roughly the same height when he was in his human form, so it was rare that she felt intimidated by his presence, especially now.  
  
“Well, you can lose against me any time… especially if we’re talking about a bet.” He grinned widely showing his pointed teeth.  
  
“yeah…right.” Luna rolled her eyes. Mammon laughed and patted her back.  
  
Their pace was slower than normal, so they were late. When they finally arrived the dinner hall was empty, save for Beelzebub, who was hunched over a large bowl of ice cream.  
  
“Shit…” Mammon dropped Luna’s bag to the ground and it landed with a dramatic thud.  
  
Beelzebub looked up from the table, a spoon stuck out from his mouth. A deep grunt came from his throat and he pulled the spoon out, a trail of strawberry-coloured cream trailed down his lower lip.  
  
“Lucifer isn’t happy with you, Mammon…” Beel managed softly.  
  
From behind them Luna heard Lucifer growl deeply before shouting: “MAMMON…AND WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?”  
  
Luna and Mammon turned in unison. Her head sunk towards her shoulders as she saw Lucifer’s expression. She quickly checked her DDD and saw that it had gone 9pm.  
  
“He-hey, Lucifer…you can’t blame ME…at least I didn’t ditch Luna this time…”  
  
“That’s the bare-minimum!” Lucifer hissed through his teeth. “I expect you to be home for dinner on-time…”  
  
Lucifer was far-more intimidating than Mammon. He loomed half a head above both of them, looking down at Mammon as he closed the distance between them to smack Mammon on the back of the head.  
  
Mammon winced and took a step back, his hand raising to the back of his neck.  
  
“It really was my fault!” Luna piped up and stepped between them. Lucifer’s gaze narrowed as it shifted to look into her eyes.  
  
“Explain…” he said shortly, lowering the hand that was raise to make a second blow to Mammon. His arms folded across his chest as he waited for Luna’s explanation.  
  
“I…” She took a deep breath and straightened up, drawing her shoulders back and raising her chin. Maybe she could fight off the fear rumbling alongside the hunger in her tummy. “I fell, and we had to take the walk a bit slower than usual on our way home.” She consciously softened her expression and bowed her head slightly. “I’m sorry we troubled you.”  
  
Lucifer sighed and his body relaxed as his lifted his gloved hand to Luna’s face, his finger tips lifted her chin and he examined her face, assessing any damage. His red eyes went soft, and scanned her before settling back into her eye line.  
  
“I fell on my hip…but I’m ok.” This unexpected contact made her pause. Lucifer took a half step back and looked to her side, noting that her weight was shifted to her right leg to keep pressure off her left.  
  
“It’s nothing really…” She felt embarrassed. The light injury was nothing like the one she received when a female demon half her size landed a forceful body check when she tried to play with the field hockey team. She had to spend her second month at RAD with her arm in a sling. Lucifer pressured her into avoiding sports altogether, until Solomon offered to play tennis with her. Begrudgingly, Lucifer conceded to Diavolo’s approval. It was a whole heap of red-tape to deal with, involving a meeting with student council and pleading her case. It felt like she was on trial as she argued for their weekly sessions. Tennis was non-contact, and her opponent would be another human; she was otherwise forbidden to join-in with school sports.  
  
“If this happens again, I may need to bring your tennis night under review,” Lucifer warned, his hand left her face and his expression went flat.  
  
“Please don’t! I’ll text ahead when we’re on our way next week. Please don’t take this from me!” Luna frowned and brought her palms together. The action was a parrot of a pious gesture. The eldest bother sighed. His head dipped to one side and the hand that left her face took hold of her hand to gently break her palms apart. He then let her hand go.  
  
“I’ll accept that, but as punishment for your tardy entry, you and Mammon are responsible for washing the dishes.”  
  
Luna nodded and heard Mammon begin to protest. She turned quickly and gestured her hand across her neck to get him to shut-up.  
  
“Mammon, I’ll make us something to eat if you could please take my bags to my room.” She tried to sound sweet through gritted teeth. “Once we’ve eaten, I’ll wash if you dry…deal?”  
  
Mammon rolled his eyes and took her bags up before trudging off. She turned back to thank Lucifer, but he was gone.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 12/08/2020 - Just reading back through and noticed a few grammar/spelling errors, which I've corrected.


	2. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna makes dinner for herself and Mammon, but Beelzebub joins her first.  
> Sexy Beel Fluff.

In the kitchen, Luna put the kettle and a pot of water on to boil. Dinner would have to be ‘cheap and cheerful’ given how late it was. A pot of Mammon’s favourite hell-sauce instant noodles sat on the counter next to a packet of human-friendly ravioli and a jar of basil pesto.  
  
Luna took a small MP3 player from her pocket and plugged it into the speakers on the counter. It was one of the few personal possessions she had from her life in the human realm. She scanned through the albums on her list and settled on _Paranoid_ by Black Sabbath. She had limited storage capacity and had to pick out some of her all-time favourites to load onto it. She had spent an entire night compiling playlists to suit her moods and occasional work-out routines. She wasn’t talented in playing music herself, but enjoyed singing. She did so well enough, but was no song bird. Luna could handle the occasional song on karaoke nights with her former housemates at Uni, but she was never so brave as to join a band. Her parents attempted to get her to sing in a Church choir, but when she stopped believing in ecumenical institutions, she stopped going.  
  
The slow, heavy rock music of the first track vibrated through the air and she adjusted the volume up a bit. With the brothers in their rooms, she didn’t think it would disturb them. She stretched and moved back to the hobs.  
  
_A watched pot never boils_ , She mused. As Ozzy’s voice began, she sang along, striking rock star poses and playing the air-guitar as the riffs rose up.  
  
“Generals gathered in their masses  
Just like witches at black masses  
Evil minds that plot destruction  
Sorcerer of death's construction”  
  
The kettle on the hob screamed and she shuffled back to remove the kettle, pulling lobster-claw oven mitt over her hand. As she poured the hot water into the instant noodle cup, she continued singing along:  
  
“In the fields, the bodies burning  
As the war machine keeps turning..”  
  
She set the kettle down and emptied her ravioli into the pot. They would be just about ready when the track finished.  
  
“Death and hatred to mankind  
Poisoning their brainwashed minds  
Oh lord, yeah!”  
  
She danced back a few steps, her hair swished around has she continued the air-guitar.  
  
“Now in darkness, world stops turning  
Ashes where their bodies burning  
No more war pigs have the power  
Hand of God has struck the hour  
  
Day of judgement, God is calling  
On their knees, the war pigs crawling  
Begging mercy for their sins  
Satan laughing, spreads his wings  
Oh lord, yeah!”  
  
At the last line, she heard a deep stifled chuckle come from the kitchen doorway. Beelzebub had been watching her. She blushed deeply and moved to turn the music down. As she did, a sputtering sound came from the hob as her pot boiled over. She darted over, removed the pot and turned the flames off. Sheepishly, Luna moved to drain her pasta. She avoided Beel’s gaze as she stirred pesto into her ravioli.  
  
“What is Satan laughing about?...” he had a soft smile on his face as he appraised Luna and her choice in music. She hadn’t openly listened to her music around the demon brothers, sure they would tease her about the content of some of her music. She was resolved to dancing around in her room alone: it was a solitary indulgence. The music of the second track cut through the silence.  
  
“All day long I think of things  
But nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind  
  
If I don't find something to pacify  
Can you help me occupy my brain?  
Oh yeah”  
  
Luna blushed, and reached to stop the music. When she turned back to her pasta, Beel was standing over it, inhaling the aroma deeply. He placed his dirty ice-cream bowl on the counter and looked over to the empty clean bowl waiting for Luna. She grabbed a second bowl and two forks before moving beside Beel and dishing out her food across both bowls evenly. She made a lot of pasta because the tennis game and the stress from the altercation with Lucifer made her eyes bigger than her stomach.  
  
She picked up her bowl and a fork, gesturing for Beel to do the same. As she speared a reddy-purple piece of ravioli on her fork, Beel took of the bowl meant for him. He had a sweet, excited expression on his face.  
  
“Are you sure? You want to share with me?...” He was just as tall as Lucifer, but for the most-part, his height didn’t make her feel nervous. “What is it?”  
  
“Beetroot and goat cheese ravioli. It’s human food, but you might like it. Give it a try.” She gave him a toothless smile.  
  
Before she could take her first bite, Beel leaned forward and devoured the piece stuck on her upheld fork. He chewed and made a satisfied sound. Luna laughed and went to get another piece for herself when she felt her left leg buckle. She winced as the pain reminded her of her injury. Maybe dancing around was not a great idea.  
  
Beel set his bowl down and gingerly picked her up carrying her over to sit on the counter next to her mp3 player. Her heart fluttered a bit. At home, it was rare any one tried to pick her up. She wasn’t small by human standards, but her time in the Devildom made her _feel_ smaller. The whole of her life felt just that bit smaller by the time she spent here.  
  
“Please take it easy,” he said before going to fetch his bowl. He returned to Luna he stood in front of her tucking into his bowl of pasta. She relaxed a bit and started to eat slowly.  
  
“Tell me…about your music…” Between mouthfuls, he moved to press play again and the song resumed.  
  
“oh…uh, I have varied tastes,” she explained. “But this… and a few other albums I have on there are my go-to songs.”  
  
“Are they all about Satan?” Beel gave her a smirk. He had finished his pasta and set the bowl down. He watched as she ate, his eyes on her mouth.  
  
She swallowed hard. “No… I mean… it’s not about our Satan…” she set the bowl in her lap and cleared her throat. “Just…general occult-themed music. But I do have pop music on there too.”  
  
Beel gave her a questioning look when she said _our Satan_.  
  
“Mmmm…well, you see, your names-- all the brothers, are used synonymously or interchangeably in the human realm these days…as if you are all one person. _Satan_ and _Lucifer_ are perhaps the most used in reference to _the devil_.” she lifted her hands up from her bowl and fork, making air-quotes.  
  
“I see…”  
  
“If you asked me seven months ago, I wouldn’t have known the difference…the truth of it all. I didn’t even believe in all this.” She gestured at the entire kitchen as if to refer to the whole of the Devildom. “I really just liked the aesthetic…you know, witches, demons, vampires, halloween. It’s all a performance… or at least it used to be like that for me.”  
  
Beel shook his head: “You should stay away from the vampires…they might eat you.” He picked up the bowl from her lap and stabbed the last remaining piece of ravioli on it and held it up to feed it to her. Luna blushed and opened her mouth closing her lips around the pasta. “If anyone eats you…it will be me” he gave her a dark smiled and slid the clean fork from her mouth.  
  
The red of Luna’s cheeks deepened as Beel freed his hands of the tableware and placed a hand on her right side, raising the other to cup her face.  
  
“Chew…” He murmured, his face getting close to hers. His thumb caressed her cheek-bone as she chewed, the flavour of savoury-sweet ravioli filling her mouth. “Swallow.” She obeyed, feeling warm at her core as she realised, he had scooted her close to the edge of the counter to bring her pelvis closer to him so that he was between her legs. The hand on her face slid down along her neck to her shoulder. His head tilted to go in for a kiss against her neck. The music washed over her and it felt pointed.  
  
“Oh you, you know you must be blind  
To do something like this  
To take the sweet that you don't know  
You're giving Death a kiss  
Poor little fool now”  
  
She breathed in sharply and felt her heart race when his lips made light contact with her skin. Beel was usually so shy and hesitant. Was all this because she shared her food with him? Or was it because he seemed to grow bolder with each private moment they had together since she freed Belphegor?  
  
“HEY! What do ya think you’re doing?!” Mammon was standing in the doorway, his fists balled tightly at his sides.  
  
Beel withdrew from Luna quickly and turned toward Mammon, and out from between Luna’s legs.  
  
“Mammon… I… we were just eating.” It was half-true. Beel seemed to shrink, even though he towered above Mammon.  
  
Mammon’s eyes darted to Beel and then back to Luna.  
  
“You were supposed to make _me_ some dinner, Luna...”  
  
“I…I did!” she gestured over to the instant noodles which were probably tepid by now. She slid off the counter and huffed, not sure if Mammon’s interruption was a blessing or a curse. Her head was spinning slightly. Without a word she moved to the kitchen sink and started to fill the basin with hot soapy water. “Don’t blame me for your poor sense of time.” She knew she was right: If Mammon had joined her in the kitchen directly after dropping her things off, she wouldn’t have been alone with Beelzebub. What had he been up to anyway?  
  
She could feel the tension in the room behind her. Focusing on the mountain of dishes beside her was all she could do to keep from turning around. There was a clink of dishes from behind her and Beel was behind her. He had collected the bowls and cutlery from the counter where she once sat eating ravioli. He was close, but barely made contact as he reached around her to place the dirty dishes in the sink.  
  
“Thank you for the food, Luna. I’d like to eat alone with you again some time.” His words were hushed and hopeful. She felt what must have been a quick kiss on the back of her head. Beel quickly left the kitchen, leaving her alone with Mammon.  
  
She got to work, pulling red rubber gloves over her hands and picking up a sponge. By now the album had finished, and she was left in silence with Mammon. He started to eat the noodles left for him on the counter. When he finished, he tossed the empty cup in the trash bin and moved toward Luna.  
  
“Move over a bit.” He said picking up a towel to start drying the dishes. Luna did so but didn’t look at him again until she finished cleaning the final dish.  
  
Instead of taking the spatula from her hand, he grasped her wrist and pulled her in close against him. In defiance, Luna moved to free her wrist. Mammon’s grip tightened slightly. He wasn't hurting her, but he wasn't letting go either.  
  
“If you’re going to do anything like… _that_ ,’ He started, his voice in a low, sultry growl. “It’s going to be with me, got it? _I’m_ your first…” His other had was free of the dish towel and moved to grip her left hip. He had forgotten about her injury. Luna winced and jolted, stepping on Mammon’s foot with her heel.  
  
“OUCH!” He let her go and she chucked the spatula at him. “Hey…come-on, Luna I wasn’t going to force you into anything… Or anything _into_ you.” He laughed at his own lewd comment and Luna huffed, turning to hobble toward the kitchen door. Angrily she tore off the red gloves and hucked them onto the counter making a loud slap.  
  
“Just…shut-up Mammon. You know nothing of _my first_ anything...” She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “If you were nicer to me, maybe…” she didn’t finish her sentence and left Mammon behind her.  
  
“Oh yeah? … well you still smell bad!” she heard him holler after her.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music references
> 
>  _War Pigs_ \- Black Sabbath  
>  _Paranoid_ \- Black Sabbath  
>  _Hand of Doom_ \- Black Sabbath
> 
> I've finished Chapter 3, but I am letting it sit for a bit before I revisit it for proof-reading.
> 
> Please leave any comments or constructive criticism. I hope you're enjoying reading these as much as I do writing them.


	3. Epsom Salts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna attempt to take a bath, but is disrupted by Asmo, Levi, and Belphie. Drama ensues and Luna has a chat with Lucifer, who helps her with her bruise.

As she neared her room, she lifted the front of her hoody and sniffed. Mammon wasn’t wrong; she was in need of a shower. She picked her DDD out of her pocket and glanced at the time. It was late – nearly midnight – and she had to resist the urge to flop down in her dirty clothes.

She sighed, and saw that there were several unread messages on her DDD. She flipped through the list: Levi… Asmo... Satan…

> _Levi: Hey Luna, after dinner do you want to watch Anime with me? I found one about Badminton… that’s what you go play every Friday night right? BTW, when are you coming back?_

> _Asmo: Luna! Where are you lovely?! Do you need me to rescue your pretty little self again?_

> _Satan: Just thought I would give you a fair warning about Lucifer. I think he may kill you both when you get home. We just finished dinner._

These were all from before she returned from RAD. Another pinged through as she stared at the screen. This one was from Beel apologising for Mammon…and himself, and asking if she was ok. She decided to revisit the messages after her shower. Mammon had ticked her off and she needed to wash away the anger and frustration she felt. These were nagging feelings that she hoped to work out with exercise, but now they were back after Mammon’s jealous behaviour in the kitchen.

She sluggishly removed her clothes and put them into her hamper. She could smell her BO more clearly now, and hurriedly moved her RAD uniform from her bag into the hamper as well: She would need to do laundry tomorrow.

She walked towards her en-suite bathroom and caught her reflection. A large bruise was forming on her left side where she fell. Sighing, she entered her bathroom and started to gather her toiletries. She would need to soak in the tub, but she didn’t have one to herself. She pulled on her purple bathrobe and tied it firmly shut.

The communal bath was on the floor above. She was given a room with its own facilities for the express reason that she was the only female in the house. If she ever wanted a bath, she would have to use the communal space. It was late enough that she would, in theory, have it to herself. The only others that had their own bathing facilities were Lucifer and Asmodeus: Lucifer, because he was the eldest brother and had the master bedroom, and Asmo because it was ‘easier that way.’

She neared the bathroom door and listened for anyone inside. It was dead-quiet. _Must be safe now_ , she thought. She taped a piece of paper that said ‘occupied’ on it and went inside, shutting the door firmly behind her. If she had powers, she would have enchanted the lockless door to discourage anyone from inviting themselves in.

For a dormitory bathroom, it was luxurious. A bay of three rainfall showers across from 3 ornate bathtubs made up the majority of the space. The colouring of the space was dark and broody, accented with gold across the fixtures and fittings. She glanced around the room and double-checked that no one was hiding.

“It’s fine…” she muttered to herself. No one was in there; there wouldn’t be anywhere to hide. She removed her bathrobe and hung it on the wall behind the bath tub furthest from the door. Hot water began to fill the bath as she quickly cleaned and scrubbed at her hair and body under the shower. She took care to be gentle when washing her left hip. When she was satisfied that she was clean, she sighed and turned off the shower and turned off the bath tap.

The scent of Epsom salt and lavender lifted from the surface of the water and she stepped into the tub, wincing as she lowered herself down into the water. Luna sighed and relaxed, leaning her back against the back of the black ornate tub. She closed her eyes.

“20 minutes” she mumbled to herself, half-dozing and humming “if you have ghosts” to herself. She shifted in the bath and flexed her feet gently. Her muscles were sore, and he was beginning to regret not stretching down properly after her game with Solomon. Her hums turned to singing.

“In the night, I am real  
In the night, I am real  
The moon to the left is a part of my thoughts  
And a part of me is me, forever is the wind  
In the night, I am real’

Her voice was soft, but it echoed slightly against the walls of the bathroom. It wasn’t loud enough to carry into the hall, but it was loud enough that she couldn’t hear the two voices approaching, nor the sound of the door knob turning.

“Look, Levi, I told you I didn’t leave it in the bathroom… who plays video games in the bath anyway…” Belphegor burst into the room with Leviathan in short step behind him. She turned her head and watched as the youngest brother made lazy languid gestures into the room as Levi frantically looked in and around each bathtub.

Luna’s eyes snapped wide and they locked with Levi’s. He was in shock, and clearly at a loss for a brief moment.

Levi let out a low cry: “WHOOOAAAA wait wait wait. Louna….what are you doing in here?!.... ARE YOU NAKED RIGHT NOW?!’

Quickly, Luna sat up and brought her knees to her chest to hide herself. She wrapped her arms around her front to shield her naked breasts and let out a whine of complaint. It was too late, it was clear from the expression on his face that he saw her naked body through the clear water.

“Levi… Belphie… Can’t you read?!” She gestured wildly toward the door with the ‘Occupied’ sign still on it.

The two brothers turned their heads to see the sign, both shrinking down in embarrassment. Their shouting had carried far enough to reach Asmo, because shortly after, he appeared in the doorway and let out an approving coo.

“Luna! You didn’t invite me to bath-time…that’s not fair! Why would you want to bathe with these smelly men-children over me?!”

“I don’t! ... I put a sign on the door… guys would you please stop staring!” Belphegor and Levi halfheartedly averted their gaze, but Asmo moved further into the room, pushing Levi aside. He hummed and knelt down, resting his arms over the edge of the tub. Luna looked up and frowned at him.

“Oh, Luna! No need to be embarrassed. You’re quite lovely.” Asmo moved to make ripples in the surface of the water with his finger tip. “It’s just so unfair that Levi got to see you and now you’re hiding from me.” He made a pouty face, but Luna could see it was a mask for the lust glowing in his eyes. He hadn’t made an attempt to touch her yet, but Luna knew it was only a matter of time. The truth was, she wasn’t ashamed of her naked body, just that she wasn’t in control; it hadn’t been her choice to be naked in front of them.

“That. Is. IT!” she growled. She was only trying to mend her tired body and mind, but now three peeping-toms were interrupting her private time. She hated doing it, she really did but, in her anger and panic she invoked her pacts with them. “I Luna, command you, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Belphegor to avert your eyes and stand against the wall… now!” The feeble magic that bound them sputtered to life and they lined up against the wall. Whatever interpretation the magic made, it commanded them to press their foreheads against the wall on the shower bank. If she was cruel, she could dowse them in cold water, but thought better of it. Best not to add insult to injury.

They all complained, of course: assorted protests were made as Luna stood, keeping her eyes on them. Blindly, she reached for her bathrobe. Her fingers groped against the smooth, dark obsidian stone wall until they found her robe. She fumbled nervously; one arm tucked across her breasts. Before she gave up on trying to keep her eyes fixed to the three offending demons.

With her robe firmly in both hands, she removed it from the wall and heard a deep voice clearing from the door way behind her. Quickly, Luna brought the robe up to drape across her front and she turned to face Lucifer.

“I am afraid, my dear, that while I find your ideas of power-play intriguing, this is not the time of night, nor the place to play _dominant-submissive_.” The tone in his voice was admonishing, but his eyes burned as they studied her. They fell to the bruise at her hip and seemed to appreciate the growing purple spread.

Noting her sheepishness, Lucifer turned to face the other direction to allow Luna to put her robe on. She did so quickly and looked over to the demon-men facing the wall.

“Uh… you can go now, I release you from the ties binding you to the wall…or whatever.” She waved her hands in their direction in act of superficial performance. She knew the magic that bound the demons to her wasn’t really her own, but some how playing at being a witch amused her the same way a cartoon-show would.

The three men filed out of the bathroom muttering apologies to her and Lucifer.

“Do stay out of trouble for the remainder of the evening, gentlemen.” Lucifer warned. They were alone now, and his eye returned to Luna as she towel-dried her hair. “I believe another explanation is in order, Luna. This is the second time you’ve disturbed the order of this evening. You can tell me all about it on the way back to your room.”

Luna quickly gathered her things, and wrapped her hair into her towel. Lucifer gestured toward the open bathroom door, like a footman holding the door for a lady. Nodding, Luna walked out of the room and headed for the stairwell. She could feel Lucifer’s presence behind her looming.

They descended the stairs together. It fell like a slow-speed chase. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, deep voice floated up her spine.

“Well, Luna. Tell me: how do you explain this?”

Luna slowed her pace to a halt and turned slightly, she didn’t find it fair that he addressed her without looking into her face. It felt like power-play; patriarchal assertion over the conversation.

“If you want a conversation, Lucifer, could we please do so properly? This feels like an interrogation. I’ve committed no crime, save trying to have a bath.” Her tone was exasperated and tired.

“If you wish.” His deep voice rumbled smoothly with every syllable. “Let us find a private place to speak.”

“Well, how about my room? I feel like the whole house has me at a disadvantage most of the time, at least I can _own_ my space in the place reserved for me… and at least I can get something decent on.”

“If that would make you most comfortable.” Lucifer acquiesced.

A few moments passed in silence as they made their way through the dining room and into the hall outside her door. She felt her heart thud in her chest. Did she really just invite the Avatar or Pride, Lucifer the sadist into her sanctuary? She had never offered to let him join her in her room before, or any of the demon brothers for that matter. They usually just invited themselves in if the door wasn’t triple-bolted with locks fashioned by celestial craftsman. She paused at the door way, her hand on the knob.

“Second thoughts?” He asked. He was close behind her, but didn’t touch her.

She bit her tongue behind closed lips to stop herself from making a snide remark as she opened the door to her room.

“Please take a seat.” She moved with a few long strides and pulled the chair out from her desk. She made a sweeping gesture to indicate the chair was for him. Like hell would he be sitting on her bed. She expected him to be contrary, and sit at the edge of her bed. But he didn’t, instead he waited for her to step away from the chair before taking a seat. He was dressed in his usual after-school attire, but some pieces were missing. His fur-trimmed cloak must have been left in his room; his tie was missing and the top-two buttons were undone. His shirt sleeves were also rolled up, exposing his toned forearms. Luna had been too distracted by own her nudity earlier to notice his own relative-state of undress. It didn’t disarm him, though. He was still imposing. She tore her eyes away from him and searched through her drawers for things to change into.

She selected a hoody, panties, and pyjama shorts before walking into her en-suite and shutting the door behind her. Even behind a closed door she felt vulnerable and slipped her two bottom layers on underneath her robe. In haste, she removed her robe and slipped the black hoody on over her head. It was over-sized, and ended above the hem of her shorts. She ruffled her hair under her towel and ran her fingers through her semi-damp hair. Little waves began to form as the air caressed her short tresses.

She took a deep breath and returned to her bedroom. It was a cosy space, and almost a cupboard beneath the stairs compared to the large rooms the brothers had. At least it got good light, of what little natural light there was in the Devildom.

She sighed and dropped down on the bed bouncing slightly. She shook her hair and drew her eyes to Lucifer who sat with his legs crossed. While she was away, he had made himself comfortable, leaning an elbow onto the desk beside him and resting his head in his gloved hand. He met her gaze, with a placid expression, ready to receive her explanation. He didn’t speak, but waited.

“Lucifer, thank you for your patience,” she bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes a brief moment before going into detail about why she was in the bathroom in the first-place, and her lack of a bath to herself. “I don’t wish to seem ungrateful here, but If I can’t use the common-showers at an odd hour to have a bath, I don’t find it fair. I _did_ put a note on the door and it was over-looked. Perhaps that is no-one’s fault. Maybe I should have sent out-a general text to ask people not to bother me. But somehow I think that would have the opposite effect with _some_ people.” Mammon and Asmodeus came to mind.

Lucifer let out a deep chuckle, and he seemed disarmed for a brief moment. As if he caught himself, he straightened up.

“And how are you now? May I examine your injury for myself?” He extended a gloved hand towards her and she took it. He remained seated as he pulled her gently to her feet. She took a step forward and he switched the desk lamp on. She turned slightly so her left side was to him. She thought a moment, and raised the leg of her loose pyjama bottoms up to expose the bruise that was spreading from her hip, down her leg, and across her rump. She couldn’t expose the entire splotch without taking off her shorts, and she wasn’t about to do that.

“Hmmm” his deep voice rumbled and she felt like she would melt. “Bruising this deep, it looks pretty serious. Do you have anything for it?”

“I do… Arnica cream. It really is not _that_ bad is it?” she looked over herself and then at his face. He marveled at it a moment before looking up at her, he truly was a sadist. “The… tube is in the top drawer…there” she dropped one of her hands and gestured.

Lucifer opened the drawer and his eyes scanned the contents. Among assorted first-aid items, he found the white tube. Luna held her hand out to take it, but Lucifer shook his head.

“Please, allow me.”

Luna nodded and watched in silence as he removed his gloves, revealing strong, but uncalloused hands. It was rare that she saw him without them. He set them gently down on the desk and took the tube. He unscrewed the cap and squeezes a pearl of the thick cream onto the tips of his left fingers. Gingerly, at first, he rubbed the cream onto her exposed skin. He began to whisper spells that radiated through his touch. Her flesh began to tingle and she wondered if he was healing her, or seducing her. He retrieved a second portion of the arnica and his touch grew firm as he slipped his finger under the hem of her shorts and underwear to reach her hidden skin. She winced, feeling a twinge of pain. And she shut her eyes tight, turning her head away. She didn’t want to admit to him that she was enjoying this attention, though she was sure he could tell.

He stood from his chair and looked down at Luna, turning her gently by the shoulders so that she faced him.

“I think I have a solution for what ails you so.” He murmured.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was still in his shoes and she was in bare feet, which made him slightly taller. His naked hand moved from her shoulder to her face. He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes as he waited for a response.

“…Oh?” she said breathlessly. She half anticipated that he would take her to bed now. This moment had been unexpected. As they had been walking through the house together, she fully expected them to come to verbal blows over the bathtub incident. He was always so cautious and measured, even when he was in a rage and dishing out punishment to his brothers. His fingers brushed a wild strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. His touch tickled and a shiver ran down her spine. She shuddered and he smirked. The moment revealed one of her ‘spots’ and she was worried she would live to regret Lucifer’s new-found knowledge.

“Yes,” he smirked and guided her back a step toward the bed. Her heart leapt in her chest and her cheeks flushed. She was so tired now, and wasn’t sure if she could handle sexual contact right now, especially with someone like Lucifer. Could she in the best of circumstances? Would she? She felt thoroughly seduced and steeled herself for what would happen next.

…

But he didn’t move them further. He released her. With wobbly knees, she nearly fell to the bed on her own.

He tilted his head to one side and smiled.

“The next time you need to bathe, use my bath. I’ll make sure you are not interrupted.” He leaned forward again, tilting her chin up as he had done earlier in the day – only this time he brought his face to hers. “Or, rather that you are only interrupted if you want to be.” With a whisper-light touch he gave her a chaste kiss before withdrawing and moving to her door. Before he left, he looked back at her, his eyes scanning over her bruise. “Rest well, Luna. Remember to get up in time for breakfast, we’ll be waiting for you.”

Luna let out a slow breath, and her finger tips traced Lucifer’s kiss across her lips. He had been so restrained. Perhaps he took pleasure in denying himself any full passions.

Her DDD suddenly went off and vibrated across her desk. She read the new message:

> _Lucifer: Luna._
> 
> _Lucifer: Lock your door._

Was that a threat? She leapt across her room and did so, making sure all three latches were in place. She turned her phone on to silent and placed it back down on her desk and noted the gloves he left behind. She picked them up and brought the leather to her lips kissing them. He was always so controlled, and she suspected he had left them intentionally.

She put them back on her desk and turned off the lamp, leaving herself in darkness. Sleep over-took her, and she flopped down into bed. She dreamed of Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the follow up for this now, but it may finished next week.  
> Please leave any feedback and constructive criticism.
> 
> Song reference: 
> 
> "If you have Ghosts" - Ghost


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna deals with the fall-out of last night's events over the breakfast table to limited success. Mostly fluff and character development.

Luna awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen next door. She groaned, feeling her muscles aching from yesterday. “You should have stretched” she groaned at herself and rubbed at her face with both hands. She stilled a moment and thought back to last night. Mammon had really ticked her off. He always made assumptions about her life in the human realm before she arrived. Most of the brothers did, save for Lucifer, who had a pretty thick file with her name on it. All the brothers assumed that she was some shy violet; inexperienced and new to everything. It was true she still had much to learn about herself and the world around her, but she wasn’t exactly a novice either.

She chuckled to herself as she thought about the year leading up to her start at RAD. Luna had left behind a broken heart or two. She flirted with anyone she found interesting; it was rare for her relationships to last longer for a month or so, though. In her late teens she was easily distracted by her new adulthood and rebellious against her parents’ warnings against becoming a ‘wanton floozy.’ She was safe, of course, and thoroughly researched anything she wanted to attempt with a willing partner. She quickly found what she would and would not tolerate in bed. She was open and honest with her partners; a trait some found refreshing, and others found disarming. A few had taken advantage of her curiosity, leaving her emotionally bruised. In her experience the worst offenders were cis-men, but she knew that her experience was a small sample-size and couldn’t account for the whole group. It still made her cautious when entering into a partnership with them. She was quicker to find comfort in her femme partners, and those friendships would go on longer past any end of any sexual interaction. She liked to be on the same page as her partners, though she never felt anything deeper than romantic infatuation coupled with platonic love. She was still young though, she could be patient until she found the right partner…or partners, to spend her older years with. 

Generally speaking, she was an open book, approaching every situation with honesty. Nevertheless, her openness seemed to have halted when she first arrived at the Devildom. The revelation that heaven and hell existed threw her world view into question. She had to re-evaluate herself and her life as she navigated the hellish landscape of the underworld; the freedom she relished was stifled under close scrutiny. She remained honest, while abstaining from offering any information unless a subject was brought up by someone else. She was especially guarded round Simeon and Luke, unsure if any of the earthly religions were exactly correct about what would and wouldn’t send you to hell. She had decided years ago that if being your best, honest-self meant eternity in damnation, she would welcome her fate. What just god – if there was one—would give kids cancer, anyway? She knew others didn’t feel the same way about religion, so this was the one thing she kept hushed to herself in _polite society_. Her resolution in her beliefs returned to her after her first month at RAD, and she was satisfied that her world view remained the same at its core; it only shifted in a minor way to accommodate new realities. She had enough grace in her to admit when and where she was wrong.

Her DDD began to ring an alarm and she groaned, getting up from her bed and shutting it off. It was 7am. Five hours of sleep would have to be enough. She could always take a nap later. For now, she pulled open her drawers and grabbed out a baggy pair of sweat-pants to wear to breakfast. As she changed, she caught her reflection in the mirror and noted her bruise looked considerably less angry than is had last night. Was this Lucifer’s magic, or was the arnica cream just that good? She picked up the tube left on her desk and made another application before pulling on her lounge wear. She fished through her underwear and selected a clean sports bra and a navy-blue tank top to put on before going to breakfast.

She moved to the bathroom and stared at her reflection. There were light shadows under her eyes, but she didn’t really care. All she needed was a strong cup of coffee and she would be sorted until the afternoon. She dragged a brush through her hair and it fluffed up with static, so she brought her hood up. She brushed her teeth quickly, doing a less thorough job than usual; Lucifer’s warning about the house schedule echoed through her mind and she spat out the liquorice toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth quickly and went to look for her mp3 player. It was nowhere to be found at her desk, nor in her bags from yesterday.

Cursing herself she tapped her palm against her forehead three times. She remembered it had been left in the kitchen last night. She hurried to check if it was still there, but had no luck. 

“Mammon must have it…!”

Satan looked up from the large cafetière he was decanting into an elegant china cup and smirked. 

“And what has my scummy brother stolen from you this time?” His tone was smug, and Luna didn’t have the patience for it before having a cup of coffee.

Resigned to face a struggle with Mammon later, she pulled her large mug from the cupboard and moved closer to Satan, eyeing the coffee. He held up the cafetière and waited for Luna to set the mug down next to his delicate coffee cup. They made an odd pair: Satan’s chosen drinking vessel was refined and elegant, while hers was blocky and obtrusive. The handle was white, and the body was black with capital “UNT” in white text. It had been a gift from Mary, one of her former lovers and closest friend. They had both found it hilarious, if a little immature. Luna was thankful for the small amount of trinket that she had been able to have sent to her. The paperwork she was required to file was a over the top, but she was willing to jump through a few bureaucratic hoops for the small comforts.

Satan lifted an eyebrow and filled the mug three-quarters of the way to the top. By now he had learned that she liked her coffee fairly weak, cut with some milk-substitute. She went to the fridge and selected a carton of cashew milk. Her options were always on a rotation, depending on the limited stock of human-friendly products on Akuzon. She was running low, and would need to get more soon. 

“It’s really nothing for you to worry about, Satan. I’ll recovery my property. It’s not like he has the proper charging cable for it anyway…at least I don’t think he does.” Her mind went to the contents of her music library, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. If Mammon did have it, she hoped that he wouldn’t listen to it. But then, he was greedy over learning things about her that the others didn’t know.

“Hmm… I wish you luck with that.” He smirked and picked up his cup and saucer. “Will I see you tomorrow at the Royal Library?”

Luna nodded and poured the creamy cashew milk facsimile into her mug. Satan had helped her get a part-time job so she could earn some money for the essentials she needed. She had to live cheaply here. Though her tuition and some of her meals were covered by the Exchange program, the ‘nice to haves’ and extras were not covered.

Satan eyed her attire as he took a sip of his coffee. He was seemingly amused by the graphic: A red devil cupie-doll with a pitchfork, devil horns, tiny bat wings, and a tail gleefully roller skated across bubbly text that said _Hail Skatin’_ on it. It was the kind of thing she liked: the juxtaposition of the saccharin sweet imagery with socially deviant undertones. Luna was pleased the see that he enjoyed the pun. 

Once they were both sorted with their morning brew, they moved to the dining hall and Luna chose to sit at the far end of the table, away from the most of the brothers, across from Satan. He usually sat apart from the others in the morning. It as an attempt at reading in peace.

The breakfast table grew silent as Levi and Belphie eyed Luna cautiously as she sipped deeply from her mug. She was not sure if they should say anything after last night, but she would rather they kept what happened to themselves. Lucifer broke the silence as Luna reached for an apple.

“Good Morning, Luna.” He stared down the table at her, studying her. “Did you sleep well?”

Behind her lips, the gritted her teeth. What was the point of calling attention to her this morning? She looked and felt like crap, that much was obvious.

“Well enough, thank you…” she murmured leaning back into her chair and slumping down. She wished she was invisible. She stayed silent and pulled out a flick knife. She released the stubby blade, keeping her eyes fixed on the place setting in front of her as she cut the apple into segments, removing the core. With one hand she wiped the knife clean, folded it back together and slipped it back into her pocket. Her hand reached for her coffee mug as she felt her DDD vibrate in her pocket.

> _Beel: Luna. Are you ok? I’m sorry if I upset you last night._

She looked up from her DDD and stole a quick glance from Beel, who was sat on the other side of the table; one chair over from Satan. She gave him and nervous smile before sending a reply.

> _Luna: I’m ok, you didn’t upset me. Mammon was being a jerk. I just didn’t expect you to make move like that._
> 
> _Beel: … But you ARE ok?_
> 
> _Luna: yes, promise… Are we still on for training today? I’ll make flapjacks again for a snack after._
> 
> _Beel: mmm…ok! Are you sure you can run with your leg?_
> 
> _Luna: It should be fine. I’ll just take it slow and ice it after._

Luna looked back over to him and he smiled back. Beel wasn’t the talkative-type in-person, but they had good chats over their DDDs from time to time. A few weeks ago, Beel had taken to spending time with Luna as she worked out, using the grounds of the house. I wasn’t safe for her to go running outside the House of Lamentation and the RAD campus.

Mammon clocked their interaction and looked over to Luna across the two chairs between them.

“What are you two flirting about?!” Mammon barked, dropping his cutlery. “Don’t you start that up again.”

Luna turned her head and glared at him from under hood. “Don’t you fucking start… I have no patience for it this morning” she sneered.

“Luuuuna… _Don’t_ tell me Beel got to see you naked too?! This is really unfair!” Asmo’s head popped up from the other side of Mammon with an exaggerated pout laying across his face.

Luna’s eyes widened as anger and shock spread over her face. Was he really going to bring this up at the dining table? Her eyes darted around the table. Levi and Belphie were exchanging glances at each other, and Luna saw them texting back and forth on their DDDs; Beel was staring down at his empty plate; Satan was choking on his coffee; Lucifer was seething silently at the head of the table.

“WHUH… _what_?!” Mammon’s voice rose and his head snapped to look at Asmo and back to Luna.

“First you get sexy with Beel in the kitchen, then you get naked in front of Asmo…?! What games are you playing, human?!”

“Nonono!” Asmo shook his head. “I missed out on that pleasure… Levi and Belphie got to see her naked. She’s was so embarrassed, but I can tell she has nothing to be ashamed of…”

“Enough!” Lucifer said in a raised tone. “Asmo, sit down.”

Asmo sat down immediately, and leaned back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest. He continued to pout. “I just want to see her naked…”

Luna watched as Levi quickly sent a message on his DDD; only seconds later Asmo’s DDD went off, but he didn’t pick it up.

“I’m finished… Please excuse me” Luna announced, picking up her plate and coffee from the table to take with her. She had barely touched her apple.

“ **I’m** not!” Mammon exclaimed. “Get back here, we have to talk about last night…” 

“No, Mammon, _we_ don’t. What happened was none of your business, frankly.” Her tone was icy. “And Asmo… just so we’re _completely_ clear. I’m _not_ ashamed of being naked in front of other people... When I have a say in the matter.”

Asmo’s arms unfolded and he sat up in his chair, as if he was about to ask a follow-up question. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his DDD went off again, and he picked it up. He instantly got lost in whatever conversation he was having.

Luna left and went to the kitchen, eager be alone again. She set her plate down in the kitchen and finished her apple and her cup of coffee. She put her plates in the sink and went to seek solitude in her room, texting Beel one the way there:

> _Luna: I’ll be out front at 10am if you still want to join me on my run._
> 
> _Beel: Definitely! Looking forward to the snacks after!_

Luna smiled to herself and got to work making the flapjacks from her stash of baking ingredients from her stash in the kitchen. She had a few hours before 10. Her plan was to make the tray and let it cool while they went on their run.

As she worked to stir the mixture of oats, honey, peanut butter, and chocolate chips, her stomach growled in complaint. Defeated by her own need for food, she grabbed a spoon and a jar of chocolate hazelnut spread. There wasn’t any bread to hand.

“Fuck it…” she muttered, opening the jar and taking a large spoonful to have on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a few drafts to 'get right.'
> 
> The next chapter is about 80% there. I want to stick with posting once a week on Monday/Tuesday.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Personal Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Beelzebub go for a run. Belphie has something to ask Luna. Lucifer requests a private audience with the exchange student.
> 
> This one is a bit long and I may have gone a bit over board. Sorry if I lose a few people over this one; there is some discussion of religious beliefs in this one. 
> 
> More character development and fluff.

Luna left the tray of flapjacks to cool. She left a large note, scrawling out a warning:

> [DO NOT EAT: This means you!]

She quickly doodled a skull-and-crossbones beneath the message. Hopefully this one wouldn’t be ignored. The Alarm on her DDD went off, and she hurried to quickly change into her running shorts and shoes. When she passed through the hall, now one was around, and she was thankful for that.

When she neared the foyer, she saw Beel speaking to Belphie on the stairs leading down into the front room. Belphies’s slow whispers were inaudible and they stopped talking as soon as Beel noticed her approach.

“Just see what you can find…” Belphie concluded. He lazily moved his gaze over to Luna. “Hi, Luna… “

“Hello Belphegor” she responded flatly. “Are you joining us today?” She began stretching her quads out as they stood in the hall. She had no delusions that the Avatar of Sloth would ever join her in her work-out regimen.

“I’ll pass, thanks,” he muttered. “If you ever want company taking a nap, I can do that though.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” She wasn’t ready to talk out what happened last night with him. She was sure he was an innocent bystander in this case, but Asmo had really ticked her off, and she was still riding an anger-high. Hopefully the run would get it her out of her system. She gathered the top of her short hair up and tied it back.

“Com’mon Beel,” she opened the front door and waited for him outside. She began to jog in place, warming her legs up and fighting back drowsiness. The temperature outside was tepid, not quite hot and not cold. It would be a decent atmosphere if not for air that smelled of smoke. She pulled her face mask from her bum-bag and put it on. The mask was designed to filter out particles from the air so her asthma didn’t trigger.

“Hey…” Beel said from behind her. Luna stopped jogging in place and turned to face him.

“Let’s take a few laps and see how I get on, if that’s ok with you?” Luna’s voice was muffled slightly by her mask and she tried to smile with her eyes.

“Do you have your inhaler?” he asked, looking concerned. Luna nodded in response.

Luna knew that whatever run she planned, it wouldn’t serve as a challenge to Beel. She appreciated his company all the same. Their habit of working out together started after Beel had texted her one afternoon, asking her to film him while he worked out so he could check his form. For a few weeks now, Beelzebub had been helping Luna figure out a routine because it had been difficult to plan around equipment designed for demon users. Her health-kick was an attempt to help her overcome her feelings of helplessness. In the human world she knew where she stood, but being the only woman -- the only human in a house of Demons, she felt unsure of her place. 

Luna jogged down the front steps and past the tombstones that flanked the front entrance. Beel was not far behind her. 

They took a few laps in silence. Beel respected that she wouldn’t be able to manage conversation while running, even though this was easy for him. Occasionally he would give her words of encouragement when her paced slowed. They concluded their third Lap and he over-took her, turning around to jog in place as she reached the front.

“You should sprint the next lap, then we’ll take a cool-down lap,” He said.

Luna nodded and pushed herself to continue. She was tired, but determined to get through it. She thought of her anger and frustration and channeled it into her run. Beel jogged ahead of her; making her chase to keep up with him. He was good at encouraging her to push herself, but conscious of the limits she faced as a human and an asthmatic. As she finished the lap she slowed and doubled over, putting her hands on her knees.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She sensed Beel approach and felt a tug at her waist as he removed her inhaler from her bum-bag.

“Easy, Luna…” he murmured, handing her the inhaler. He helped her take off her mask as she stood up straight. Slowly, Luna took a hit of the medicine and breathed out slowly.

“Ok?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and started to walk for their final lap. Beel helped her put the mask back on; the smoke was particularly dense today, and she would have to wear the mask even for the cool-down.

They walked side-by side in silence for a moment.

“I worry about you, Luna. Are you sure this isn’t too much? The air in the Devildom is not particularly… healthy for you.”

“I _need_ this Beel. Sometimes your brothers really get to me, and I need to get out my anger in a constructive way. Plus, I don’t have your metabolism. If I want to have snacks with you, I need to put in a work-out here and there.” She laughed, and smiled at him through her mask.

“Ah… Do _I_ get to you?” he sounded like he felt guilty.

“Not really… actually… You and Belphie tend to be easier to deal with now.”

“I’m sorry Luna, I know you didn’t choose to be here...”

“True, but I after the initial shock of it all, I decided to make the best of it. If it’s all on fire, might as well toast marshmallows!” She joked, making light of the situation.

Beel seemed distracted by the concept for a moment. “We can toast marshmallows for real… if you want.” He offered. 

“Sure… let’s do that with the others some time.”

Luna thought about what it would be like to have a proper camp-out in the Devildom: probably not the safest plan. "I usually only toast them while camping, but I'm sure we could just use the fireplace instead."

Beel nodded, “But how about now… are you happy, Luna?”

Luna was taken aback by the question. She never though her happiness was something that the others would take into consideration.

“For the most part I’m glad for this experience,” she admitted. “My resolve gets tested, but I was just going through the motions of life before I was summoned here. And I’m learning new things. I always want to be learning.” 

Beel looked down at her with a smile on his face. “You sound a little like Satan when you talk that way… the last part about learning anyway.”

“I hope I am not as much of a diva though…” Luna laughed loudly and looked up at him. 

“No… you have more humility.” They both laughed, nearing the front of the house.

“If it is alright with you, could we save weight training for another time? I’ll need to give it a rest today, I think.”

“Can we still have snacks together?” he looked hopeful that at least that part of their Saturday plans remained the same.

Luna took off her mask and grinned. “Sure, I might just save my appetite for dinner, though. I can still make you something this afternoon.” They both entered the house, and Luna slipped off her shoes.

“I’m going to stretch in the common room, then we can have flapjacks.”

Beel followed her through the to the common room and watched over Luna as she stretched. They had the room to themselves, save for Belphegor, who was curled up asleep on one of the couches.

She finished off her stretching by doing a few sun salutations. On her third round Beel commented on her tattoo peaking out from the waistband on her right hip.

“Oh…uh do you want to see it?” she asked looking around the room. She didn’t want anyone getting funny about her half-removing her shorts so reveal the tattoo on her hip. Beel nodded and Luna carefully revealed the design, holding her shorts up on one side; she pulled the other side down just enough so Beel could see it without showing off anything else. The design was a palm-sized isotoxal octagram with the Greek Omega symbol at it’s centre.1 He nodded to indicate that he had seen enough of the design. Luna pulled the side of her shorts back up.

“It’s my only tattoo for now. I’d like to get more work done, but I need to save up for decent artwork. An ex of mine did this during their apprenticeship.”

Beel nodded. Not asking any further questions. Usually people asked her to talk more about her tattoo, but she let the moment pass.

“How about that snack?” he asked, changing the subject. Luna nodded and picked her shoes up from beside the table.

“I’ll get them, you wait here.” In sock-covered feet. Luna scurried through the house to her room to drop off her shoes, top-up her deodorant, and grab a zip-front hoody.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw that about an eighth of her tray was already gone. A response note was left.

> _Sorry Luna, the temptation was too strong._
> 
> _\- Levi & Stn. _  
>  _P.S. Mammon took some too but was too rude to leave a note._

Luna scoffed and proceeded to cut the remaining tray-bake into squares, stacking each square into a pyramid on a serving plate.

She quickly left a message on the house chat:

> _Luna: Hey all. I made some chocolate peanut butter flapjacks. If you want some, they’ll be in the common room up for grabs. If you’ve already had some, you can’t have any more. Also, Beel may eat them up if you’re not quick enough._

She slipped the DDD into her pocket and made her way into the common room after grabbing an ice-pack from the freezer.

Beel was leaning over the couch, speaking to a half-awake Belphie.

“You’re sure it is the same?” The sleepy demon yawned through his question and his volume was loud enough for Luna to hear from just outside. Upon seeing her enter the room, Beel slapped his hand over Belphie’s mouth.

Luna gave them both a perplexed look. _Must be a twin thing_ , she thought. She moved to take a seat on the empty sofa setting the plate down on the coffee table. 

She took a square for herself and sat back, kicking her feet up on the empty space of the sofa. Awkwardly, she positioned herself so that she could lay the ice pack on her hip. Picking at the flapjack, she tried not to look at the twins.

As soon as she had settled, Beel crept over to the coffee table and sat cross legged in front of the plate. He took one flapjack in each hand and began to eat them. Luna grinned at the sounds of contentment he made as he ate.

“I used peanut butter and chocolate this time” she noted, breaking off a section of her piece and popping it into her mouth.

They had a few moments of silence as Beel ate happily. Belphie lazily reached from the couch, trying to get a piece for himself without getting up. Luna shot him an unimpressed glance, and moved the plate closer to him. Beel had nearly cleared the plate at this point, and grew sheepish as Luna helped Belphie get one.

“Thanks Luna…” Belphie murmured. He took a piece, and bit into the square. “hmmm…tastes nice,” he said sleepily, his face was buried in his DDD and he was swiping through images, back and forth. 

“Glad you like it.” She smiled.

Every so often Belphie would look over to Luna and then back to his phone.

“Something on your mind Belphie?” Luna asked in a gentle tone. Working out her aggression in her run made her more amenable to a conversation with Belphie.

“…mmm promise you won’t get mad?” Belphie was hesitant to share what was on his mind.

“I can’t promise not to get mad, but I will promise to hear you out.” She gave him a weak smile and moved to sit next to him. He scooted in closely, and wrapped his arms around her, holding up his DDD to show her a picture.

On his phone was a picture of herself that she hadn’t seen in several years: In the image she was stood in a cocky pose, balled fists propped on her hips. She wore a black medieval surgeon mask, top-hat, over-sized mad scientist gloves. She also wore a pair of black wellington boots, had red X’s taped over her nipples and a thong that read “Bring out your dead” in white letters. The only thing that could identify her in the photo was her tattoo, and most people didn’t get to see that. Her real name hadn’t even been used in the credits of the book: she had merely been identified as ‘Dr Daphne.’

“Is this you, Luna?” His voice was close to her ear. Belphie always had boundary issues where Luna was concerned, most of the time it was fine, but at times it could be off-putting. Luna had, on occasion, agreed to nap with Belphie only to wake up with him clinging to her, and unable to wake or move him.

Luna watched as Belphie scrolled through several more photos of Luna in different poses from the same shoot.

A smirk spread over her face. Those had been some of the ‘safer’ photos from that shoot. Mary had a dark sense of humour and wanted to include absurd imagery in the fetish coffee table book she was working on for her photography studies.

Luna finally cracked up, remembering Mary’s instructions to _be_ a sexy plague doctor, not just look like one. Tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks. As her laughing fit subsided. She turned to Belphie and grinned widely. “Yeah… that’s me alright.”

“We thought so… after Levi saw your tattoo.”

“Is that why you asked to see my tattoo, Beel?” She glanced up at Beel for a moment. His face flushed and he looked down at the empty plate of where the pile of flapjacks had once been. Luna couldn't stay mad at him. Belphie was always too good at convincing his twin to act in ways he otherwise wouldn't.

“How did you find those anyway? The book only had a limited print run.” Luna returned her gaze to Belphie who had draped himself around her.

“Levi had them…” Belphie was back in his DDD again. Over his shoulder, she saw him typing into a chat group between himself and the other brothers. He only typed ‘confirmed,’ and put his phone down before falling sideways onto the couch and closing his eyes again.

“I don’t think I want to know what he was looking for when he found those. If Mary put them up on her e-portfolio, most of them should be behind a pay-wall anyway.” She would be upset on her friend’s behalf if Levi had obtained them without paying.

Luna sat up and stretched her arms over her head, closing her eyes before letting out a yawn. She felt a hand close around one of her wrists. She tipped her head back and opened her eyes to see Mammon staring down at her through his yellow-tinted glasses.

“And _WHO_ is Mary?” in his other hand, his DDD was open to their chat group. He didn’t seem very happy. She didn’t like the idea of them chatting about her behind her back, but she seized the opportunity to teach Mammon a lesson.

“The photographer… and my ex.” She gave him an evil grin.

His face scrunched up and he dropped her wrist before storming off. She was feeling particularly prickly now, deciding she would tease him further. She opened her DDD and sent Mammon a direct message.

> _Luna: She wasn’t my first either…_ (/◕ヮ◕)/

In the distance she could hear Mammon yell out unintelligibly. She grinned and winked at Beel.

“I think… I win this round.”

Beel smiled back at her and laughed. His stomach let out another loud growl.

\---

Luna soon left Beel to find another snack for himself. After a quick, but thorough shower, she found several messages on her DDD. Luna sighed and dropped her device on her bed. The drama and judgement never seemed to end.

She quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a loose grey cotton blouse she had modified from an over-sized men’s t shirt. As she dried her hair, she responded to the texts.

> _Asmo: Luna, if you like modelling, maybe you could model for me some time? I have plenty of outfits you could try on. I get Mammon to model for me on occasion…. Though he expects to be paid._
> 
> _Luna: That MIGHT be fun, Asmo. We’ll see. Definitely not this weekend. Maybe next time you do my hair?_

> _Levi: Luna I’m sorry about last night… maybe…if you wanted to. We could cosplay together and take photos some time it might be fun?_
> 
> _Luna: And what are you going to do with those photos?_
> 
> _Levi: …I’d keep them to myself; I promise._
> 
> _Luna: I’m not cosplaying for you so you can add to your wank-bank…_

> _Lucifer: Luna, see me in my office when you are free. I’ll be here all afternoon._
> 
> _Luna: I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. Just getting changed now._
> 
> _Lucifer: If I don’t see you here in that time, I’ll come to your room._

Luna rolled her eyes at her text chat with Lucifer. If he was going to give her a lecture, she felt the need to put some ‘armor’ on. It wasn’t often that she chose to wear make-up, but when she did, it was to help boost her confidence in herself. If she was facing a lecture from Lucifer, she would need all the confidence she could get. The look she was going for was simple enough that it wouldn’t take long. She selected her materials and lined her eyes with a thin strip of black eye liner and dusted her lids with a matte grey eye shadow. Examining her work she picked up a dark purple lipstick and applied it. 

Her DDD started to ring. It was Lucifer. She rejected the call and sent him a text

> _Luna: I’m on my way. I’ve got 2 minutes to get there…_

Quickly, she grabbed Lucifer’s abandoned gloves and slipped them into her back pocket as she made her way through the house to Lucifer’s office.

She knocked on the hidden door to the study, as the clock chimed twelve times. 

“The door is open” His deep somber voice carried through the door.

Luna made her way into the room to find Lucifer sat at his desk. A file folder was opened in front of him, and a few copies of her plague doctor photos were attached to what looked like the beginning of a report form. Did he note everything down? 

“Luna, close the door and sit here.” He gestured to the chair pulled up in front his desk. This was beginning to feel like a trip to the principle’s office.

“You wanted to speak with me?” she asked, sitting down on the squashy chair.

“Yes… I would have saved this conversation until after your midterms, but recent events have necessitated bringing this chat forward.” Lucifer’s face held a placid expression, but the tone in his voice revealed his disappointment.

“Sorry to make you work on the weekend.” Luna crossed her legs – her ankle resting on her opposite knee – and folded her arms across her chest as she mentally prepared for a long conversation.

“You are nearly half-way through your time with us, and Lord Diavolo would like for you to give us an oral report about your experiences so far.” Lucifer picked up a pen and dipped it into the inkwell on his desk. He began to jot down notes onto a piece of paper.

“Well, it the learning curve has certainly been steep, and not just in an academic sense,” She admitted.

“You’ve been struggling,” he noted. “Your first round of exams did not yield the results we hoped for,” He glanced down at a ledger of Luna’s assignment and test results from the first quarter of her time at RAD.

“Your expectations may be a bit off there,” She countered.

“And tell me what you mean by that.” He looked up from his notes.

“Well, _you_ try focusing on studying when you’ve been plucked from the earth against your will and plopped down into an educational setting where everyone wants to devour you. It is destabilising.”

Lucifer seemed to consider her words carefully and waited for her to continue.

“I don’t know exactly what details you have on me there. But in the human realm, I’m not some fragile thing… I am decisive and purposeful in everything I do; my life has made that necessary. And I am proud of my accomplishments. I work hard and I look after myself without too much trouble. Life has been bumpy for me, but I take it in stride.”

Luna dropped her folded arms and clasped her hands together over her lap.

Lucifer continued to listen, leaning back against his chair.

“I’ve done things that I’m less proud of, I’ve hurt some people and have been hurt by others along the way,” She looked down at her lap for a moment, thinking carefully. “ though, I know who I am and what I believe at the core of myself.”

“I sense that there is a ‘but’ here…”

“ _BUT_ ,” Luna nodded and looked up at him again. “Here I’ve been made to feel like a child again. My whole understanding of the world was undone. I didn’t believe in heaven or hell, and I thought that if god or gods existed, that they should be ashamed of themselves. Assuming celestial beings are benevolent, why let humans treat each other the way they do; why let innocent children die from terrible disease. And why give people free will only to test our devotion to something we can’t see or touch. It sounds conceited to me.”

“And how do you feel about it now?” Lucifer seemed intrigued by her world view. It was not a conversation that she tried to seek out.

“I don’t think it has changed all that much, actually. I guess most people would be scared to know the truth, and try to do everything in their remaining life to get into the good place. But in doing so, would not their actions be insincere, and not count? Bad people will take good action if it suits them, and good people will take bad actions if it is necessary.”

“It seems that your experience here has only bolstered your world view.” Lucifer grinned.

“It may be the back-fire effect at play here, and it may be that I’m too young to appreciate my own mortality, but if every sincere thing I do in my life leads me to hell, then so be it. I won’t bend a knee to a petty, vengeful deity.”

“I must admit this is intriguing. But you say you refuse to submit to gods, and yet…” Lucifer placed a gloved hand on her student file. “You’ve submitted to other humans, and had others submit to you.” Luna couldn’t tell if he was referring to her sex life, or if he was speaking in broader terms. 

" _L'enfer, c'est les autres_ 2 …” Luna let out a bitter laugh. “Humans will torture each other; we don’t need hell.”

“Are you a pessimist then?”

“No, I’m a pragmatist. My goal in life is to have a net-positive impact on life around me, and do my best to be a complete person.”

“And activities like this?” He held up one of the photos and examined it. Luna pick up a curious glint in his eyes.

“Yes… _actually_ that’s part of it. That kind of thing is fulfilling for me, and the people who chose to participate in it. That photo was part of my friend’s work toward completing her photography studies, and I had fun doing that shoot.” Luna stood up, feeling anger rise; she felt like he was passing judgement on her. “I won’t be shamed over this. I consented to having those photos taken, and I am not embarrassed that Levi found them. Go ahead and write down whatever you like into that file. Sorry if my soul isn’t as ‘shiny’ as you all thought it would be.”

Lucifer lifted his eyes from the photo to meet her gaze.

“You are an obstinate human, aren’t you?” Lucifer stood; his eyes pinned her in place. “Here you are, being forced to face your own mortality and fragility, and yet you won’t back down, or change your behaviour.”

“Are we finished, or are you going to dress me down and tell me I’ve been a bad girl?” Her tone mocked the exchange.

“I want to know where your fear is Luna, because you act like you have none.” Lucifer made his way around the table and closed the gap between them. He didn’t touch her, but he was very close. Luna took a half step back.

“I never claimed that I wasn’t afraid. I’ve just come to appreciate that are things I can and can’t control. My own self being the one thing I have a say in. If I’ve sinned, then the only people who have a right to punish or forgive me, are those I’ve sinned against.”

“And what would you say to God on judgement day?” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and a small grin began to pull at the corner of his lips.

“Fuck the heteropatriarchy.” Luna’s tone was flat and nonchalant. This statement elicited a chuckle from Lucifer.

“I must admit, I’ve found our conversation… elucidating. Do many humans feel this way, or is it just you?”

“I can’t stand-in for all humanity, but I think it is safe to say we remain divided on the subject.”

“Then I suppose we should leave it at that for now. I’ll follow up with you after mid-terms. On the subject of your academic standing, I hope to see you put in the work to improve your results. My offer to tutor you myself, still stands. We can have as many sessions as is necessary for your improvement.” Lucifer reminded her that he was at her disposal where academics were concerned. She supposed that his interest in her success was due to his devotion to Diavolo; but she wondered what actually motivated him beyond that.

“Thanks… I think I’ll need the night off today and I’m studying at the library after my shift tomorrow, but are you free during the week?” She opened her DDD to look at her planner application.

“I’m a busy demon, but I have a vested interest in your success; it would be my pleasure to guide you.” Lucifer nodded.

Luna nodded back and turned to leave, but Lucifer gently caught her shoulder as she turned.

“I have further issues to discuss with you, on a more personal note.” He released her as soon as his touch gave her pause.

“Is this about the last few days?” Her expression sank. She was hoping to avoid speaking to him about the disruptions she seemed to always be at the centre of.

“It is… and I wish to speak with you in more general terms about your tenancy here.” Lucifer let her go, and put the chair back in its original place in front of the fireplace. ”Please sit with me.”

Luna sat back down, and waited for him to take the seat next to her. When he was settled, she spoke.

“So…?” She had an expectant look on her face.

“My brothers have grown quite fond of you Luna, enough so to make pacts with you without asking you to betroth your soul to their appetites.”

Luna wasn’t entirely sure where he was going with this, but she remained silent and let Lucifer speak further.

“Their feelings are not entirely… not solely platonic in nature, as I’m sure you’ve been aware.”

Luna nodded. “I gathered that…”

“I’ve already cautioned you that I am fiercely protective of my brothers.”

Luna thought back to the night at the retreat when she danced with Lucifer, and he warned her not to cross them. She had been afraid then.

“Yes, and I hope you understand I don’t want to hurt any of you, but I do need to act with respect to my own self-preservation. I won’t invoke any of the pacts if I can help it.” 

“It’s that final component I need to speak to you about further. Demons are creatures unbeholden to the tenants or morals of the Human and Celestial realms. If there is something they want, no matter how debased the desire, they will act on it. As higher demons, my brothers and I are _better_ at reigning ourselves in, but even we have our limits. If it means protecting yourself, you should not hesitate to invoke your pacts.” Lucifer seemed concerned for her in that moment.

“And what about you? I am I safe around you? I don’t have a pact with you to act as a last resort.” Luna wasn’t fishing for one at the moment either. If she was going to form a pact with Lucifer, should it not be for good reason? Would Lucifer know that?

“I can only pledge on my honour as Lord of sin that I will not seek to harm you, unless you become a threat.” His tone took on the edge it had from the last time they discussed the matter.

“It is safe to say that I heard you loud and clear the last time we spoke about this…” Luna, leaned away from him slightly.

Lucifer nodded and leaned back into his chair, seeming to drop his guard for a moment. Luna was not expecting this.

“On a related note, I want you to try to reconcile with Mammon. He may be too proud to admit it, but he cares deeply for you.”

Luna blushed and looked away for a moment, she started to fiddle with the zipper on her hoody and chewed on her lower lip.

“I think we all care for you in our own ways, but you’ve been particularly hard on Mammon.” Lucifer’s tone became chastising.

“I’m surprised you, of all people would say that…” She let go of her zipper and ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it from her face. "Spare the rod and spoil the man-child, et cetera..." 

“I understand your surprise, but I would like to point out that I am motivated by the need to keep peace in this house as much as possible,” he noted.

Luna laughed. “That seems like a tall order!” she looked back over to him. “I’ll try; I _have_ been mean to him the last few days. But in my defense, he acts like he knows the score all the time. I’m beginning to think he likes the idea of me over who I really am.”

Lucifer nodded. “My brothers do not know your history in the way I do; Mammon, above all the others, is bound to make assumptions because you are a human woman. I will admit that demons can be just as guilty of generalising as human are.”

“If they just asked me about myself, I would tell them. I am an open book, but I won’t boast about my life.” Luna sighed and slumped down further into her chair.

“Promise me you will try to come to an understanding with Mammon and the others.”

“Ok, I will try.”

“Thank you,” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Now, as much as I enjoy your company, Luna, I need to get back to work. I will see you at dinner later tonight. We can schedule time for your tutoring later.” Lucifer stood and returned to the seat at his desk.

Luna stood up and moved toward the door, but came to a halt.

“Oh… before I forget!” Crossing the room once more, she pulled his gloves out of her pocket and moved to hand them to him. He reached out, taking both the pair of gloves and Luna’s outstretched hand from across the table. He didn’t speak but looked up at her with a facial expression she couldn’t decifer. Memory of his bare hand against her skin sent a shudder through her.

“See you later, have a good afternoon…” She looked away and felt her face grow hot.

“Thank you, Luna; you too.” His gloved hands left hers, taking the second pair of gloves way with them. Luna walked out of the study quickly.

On her way back to her room, she reflected on her conversation. Had she really entered into a tirade about religion with Lucifer, a fallen angel?

“I must be bound for hell…” she chuckled bitterly and decided that this moment was not the best time to contemplate her fate; she had exams to study for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> 1\. In case you wanted to know the image: [ https://imgur.com/eRXgXmW](https://imgur.com/eRXgXmW)  
> 2\. This translates to 'Hell is other people" and comes from the play _No Exit_ by Jean-Paul Sartre. I'm a fan of _The Good Place_ and loved all the philosophy in it. You might pic up on some of the themes from Luna's rant. I thought the idea of my MC discussing religion with Lucifer to be interesting in concept. I hope this doesn't put people off too much. 
> 
> Next chapter is in-progress, but I've found it more difficult to write, as it features Satan. I have a hard time writing for him.
> 
> Chapter 7 has been mostly completed and features Mammon. 
> 
> After that, I have a follow up series that takes place in a 'break' after the mid-term exams in the works that would follow on with from this, I also have a separate chapter that depicts Luna's last night in the Devildom with Lucifer.


	6. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna spends her day in The Royal Library working and studying with Satan... and chatting about pain. 
> 
> TW: Discussion of tattooing (needles);

The rest of the afternoon went without incident. She wasn’t completely sure if Lucifer told his brothers to avoid speaking to her about the photos Levi found. Whatever the motivation for her housemates leaving her to her own devices, she was glad for it. She spent her afternoon baking again, reading over study materials as she waited for her timers to run out. Beel spent the time with her, silently and patiently waiting for the dark chocolate chip cookies to bake. Luna took the opportunity to help Beel study as well, though it was hard to maintain his attention over the sounds of his stomach grumbling.

Every so often the smell of the cookies would lure in one of the other brothers, and they would ask her when they would be done. She promised each of them that she would save them one, so Beel didn’t have them all. She even made a double-batch just to be safe.

Dinner time was relatively quiet, though awkward. She opted to take the chair she had taken at breakfast that morning so she could have a bit of space. She and Satan appeared like a mirror of each other from the other end of the table: They both had their faces in books and only picked at the food on their plates.

Asmo interrupted the silence: “Your make-up looks nice today Luna… was there an occasion?”

In the six months she had been here, wearing make-up and dressing nicely was not at the fore-front of her mind. When she was amiable, she would let Asmo give her make-overs and put her in clothing she wouldn’t normally choose for herself. If an event called for dressing up, she would let Asmo pick out something for her.

She looked down the table at him and shook her head. “I just felt like it today.”

“Very simple-goth chic! It makes you look mysterious.” Asmo wiggled his eyebrows at her and she fought back a smile.

“It’s just my thing… I’m a pretty basic goth. Not enough time for a glow-up _every_ day!” She chuckled and looked down at her plate.

She had hardly touched her food, while everyone else was practically finished. She folded her book closed, slipping a scrap piece of paper between the pages to save her place. Her attention shifted back to her plate, and she slowly but surely made her way through half of her meal. The tension she felt across the two chairs between herself and Mammon could be cut with a knife. They avoided looking at each other, and as soon as he had the opportunity, Mammon excused himself from the table. 

Usually as a household, there would be some group activity planned for the night, but due to the pending exams, everyone went their separate ways to study. One by one the brothers left the table, clearing their plates. 

Soon it was just Luna and Satan sitting across the table from each other. Now that they had time alone, Satan lifted his gaze from his book to speak.

“Is everything alright, Luna? You seem troubled.” His light, expressionless voice floated across and she lifted her head to look at him.

“I’m… I’ll be ok. I am just stressed-out; what with exams… and Mammon has been…” She couldn’t find the words.

“Scummy? Rude? Oblivious?” Satan offered.

“Yeah… all those things, and I am supposed to settle things with him, but I’m not quite ready for that conversation, and something tells me he isn’t either.” She looked down at her plate and moved her food around her with her fork, not really wanting to eat. 

Satan nodded. “Well, may I suggest that you reconcile before exams? It might help both of you.”

Luna frowned and buried her face in her hands. “It just… too much drama for today, but he’s walking me to work tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you speak to him tomorrow? When your head is clearer and you can resolve things before the week starts up again. I’ll even walk you to the library instead to give you more time to consider your approach?”

“That would be really great, Satan… thank you.” She gave him a tired smile. “Would you also be willing to let him know the change in plans?” She gave him a pleading look.

“I will, but you’ll owe me…” his tone carried a warning.

“Oatmeal raisin cookies… extra cinnamon?” She batted her eye lashes at him a moment. Ever since she made lunch at the retreat, the demon brothers seemed enchanted by her baking and cooking skills. If she was lucky, she was able to trade favours for her human realm baked-goods.

“The cookies… and some of your time is all I ask in return. I’d like to have tea with you after exams, and the cookies will be a welcome addition.” Satan grinned.

Luna thanked him and excused herself from the table, offering to take Satan’s plate through to the kitchen for him.

When she entered the kitchen, with both plates, she found Beel and Belphie washing up from the meal. Beel was doing the majority of the work, while Belphie had slumped down and was napping with his head on the kitchen counter.

Luna helped them finish, drying the plates and putting them back where they belonged. She really didn’t want to enable Belphie’s laziness, but she felt bad for Beel, and wanted to help get the job done quicker. After they finished, she wished them both good night and went to her room to study until she finally felt the need to sleep.

\---

It was a restless night, but Luna knew calling in sick would not go down well. She only had the opportunity to work once a week and couldn’t very well afford not to. Plus, she was determined to find a peaceful place to study on her own. Stress over the pending exams was mounting, and she needed to improve. She knew that her marks in the courses wouldn’t weigh on her life back at home. It wasn’t like she could add her time here to her CV. Nevertheless, she felt like she had something to prove.

Luna got up early and dressed in her RAD uniform. They were the only garments she had that fit the dress code for Library staff. When she had been given the ‘girls’ version of the uniform, she promptly objected, demanding that she had a pair of trousers instead. Skirts had always made her feel uncomfortable, and in the instances where it was non-negotiable, she would wear a pair of spandex shorts underneath. Most of her clothing had been chosen for comfort and practicality. It wasn’t that she didn’t own smart clothes, but when selecting what little she was allowed to have brought to her, she chose comfort over style. She wasn’t opposed to dressing up, and even enjoyed it when it was in the name of fun, but in her day-to-day, she needed comfort.

When she was dressed, Luna checked herself over in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair, doing her best to make it look tidy. She became lost in thought for moment as she pondered how she would approach the ‘Mammon issue.’

A knock on her door brought her out of her day-dreaming, and she went to open it, undoing the celestial locks. Satan was stood outside her door, dressed in his casual attire. 

‘Good morning Luna, are you ready?’ Satan had always been difficult for her to read when he wasn’t angry. He seemed to act with cool reason, and rarely got worked up, unless they were talking about a TV drama or a detective novel. But, ever since the body-swapping incident, he was one of few brothers she could sit in silence with and not feel weird about it. It was nice to not have anyone place their expectations and assumptions on her, at least out loud. 

The two of them had breakfast in the kitchen, discussing their plans for the day, and their study strategies for the upcoming examinations.

“I was thinking maybe we could have a study group at some point… I always find it helpful when I talk through things with others.” Luna quickly gulped down half of her coffee, neat. She was out of milk, and forced down the bitter liquid, chasing it with a bite of buttered toast drizzled with honey.

Satan nodded. “I guess we all learn differently. It isn’t the best fit for me, but I’d be happy to help you one-to-one.”

“Thanks… it’s is good to have so many people willing to help me do well. Though I’m wondering what the end-goal is with that.” She finished her cup of coffee and collected the dirty dished to set in the sink.“Is the acquisition of knowledge not its own reward? At least as far as you’ll have the respect of others if you do well,” Satan offered.

“Well, sure… I like learning new things, but what’s in it for everyone else?” She pulled her satchel up from the kitchen floor and slung it over her shoulder.

He nodded and considered her question. 

“Well, put yourself in Diavolo’s shoes. He has launched this new exchange programme; how might it look to others if the exchange students did poorly in their academic pursuits? People might assume that the students wasted their time here, as if it was some sort of pleasure cruise. You doing well in your courses will give credibility to the programme. He would have a stronger case for continuing the exchange.” He gathered up his own bag of books from the counter and made his way out of the kitchen. Luna followed after him.

They made their way on foot to the Royal Library, continuing their discussion of scholastic pursuits.

When they arrived, Luna reported to the front desk, and Satan staked his claim for a table in the reading room where he could keep a cursory eye on Luna as she worked.

Luna appreciated the reasons behind the vigil the demon brothers kept over her wellbeing, but sometimes it felt excessive. To avoid trouble, Luna worked behind the scenes, organising books to be returned to the shelves and checking the records of over-due materials. 

After a few hours, Luna stopped her record checking in favour of shelving books. She needed a walk, and the data entry work was often mind-numbing. _Who knew hell was so bureaucratic?_ She thought to herself as she made her way through the shelves. 

The library tended to be quiet on Sunday mornings, which she was thankful for. It meant that she wasn’t likely to run into any demons in the stacks. She was lost in thought as she weaved her way through the shelves and nearly crashed her cart into a snake-faced demon who had been reading a book in the shadows.

“Oh… I’m very sorry…” she recoiled and the demon’s eyes locked onto her. His long tongue darted out, testing the air.

“…Human.” The demon’s face twisted into a grin. “I have heard about the Demon prince’s little program…” his gaze traced her up and down, recognising the RAD uniform. “I never thought I’d run into one of the exchange students here… unaccompanied. It must be my lucky day.”

Luna’s eyes went wide and she felt as if she had been fastened in place. This demon was certainly not a student at RAD, perhaps a he was a much older demon?

“Tell me, human, are you a witch?” He hissed.

“N… no,” She stammered. She felt fear creep up her spine and she felt frozen in place. Why wasn’t she running?

“I didn’t think I smelled magic on you… but I do smell something else…” He slithered closer to her.

“--That would probably be me” Satan was suddenly behind Luna, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah… Satan, I had no idea she was with _you_. Please forgive m--” The demon tried to make an excuse, but was cut-off.

“You were going to try to eat her, weren’t you? In place as revered as the Royal Library? Have you no respect?” Luna could hear the wrath rise in his voice, and her fear multiplied, skittering within her body. She hoped he wouldn’t transform here. “What’s more, you think you can interfere with one of the human students? One under the protection of Lord Diavolo?”

Luna quickly glanced over her shoulder and back to the lower demon who was now shrinking away.

“No… Please of course not…”

“Get out of my sight before I end you.” He growled.

When the other demon was out of site, Satan moved to face Luna, looking over her carefully. He placed both hands on her shoulders in an attempt to steady her.

“You are unhurt?” He had a flat look on his face as he studied her. 

Luna nodded, still in a bit of shock. She had been used to interacting with other demons out in the open at RAD and in the atrium of the library, but never had to face a one in a dark space out of sight. “You are afraid… It’s ok Luna, I’m here.” Satan pulled her into in a rigid embrace in an attempt to calm her.

Hesitantly, Luna hugged him back and felt his hand begin to pet the back of her head, much in the way he would pet one of his cats. “You’re ok… I’m here now.” His voice went soft as he whispered against the side of her head.

“Please don’t tell Lucifer about this…” she mumbled “He won’t let me work here anymore… And I thought this job would be the safer option.”

Satan let her go and took a step back to look at her. “He does need to know, Luna. But I can let you be the one to tell him. “Luna nodded and looked over to the cart of books she still needed to return to the shelves.

“Listen, I’ll shadow you as you finish your work with these books, but try to do work out in the atrium where I can keep an eye on you.”

“Ok…” Luna wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of having a shadow, but it was definitely a necessary evil at this point. She was worried about what might happen if she ran into that demon again. 

It took Luna about an hour to finish returning the books to the shelves, but Satan didn’t seem to mind. He followed her closely, but his primary attention was too a chunky book he had pulled off the cart. Every so often, Satan would look over to Luna, watching as she moved: crouching and climbing ladders to reach the shelves. Soon the book in Satan’s hands was the last remaining book to be put back.

Sheepishly, she cleared her throat. “I’m almost finished… Would you like to take that with you or…”

Satan looked up from the book and considered it for a moment. “That depends. Perhaps you will indulge me, and answer a question I have. If so, then I won’t need to take this book with me.” Luna furrowed her brow and nodded.

“Tell me about the significance of your tattoo.” It was then that Luna noted the book was about symbols and runes.

“Oh… that’s not a hard question to answer” She smiled.

“Good, let’s put this away and go sit down, then.” He nodded and handed her the book to put away. 

They made their way to Satan’s table in the atrium after Luna let the head librarian, an owl-like demon, know she would be taking a short break.

“I have been meaning to ask you about it since Levi found those pictures of you.” Luna took a seat next to him so they could speak at a lower volume.

“Was that all you wanted to ask about those photos?” she smirked at him, but he didn’t seem to get the joke.

“The tattoo is my primary interest at the moment.” His pale green eyes stared back at her. Every time he looked at her, she felt like his eyes were boring into her insides, trying to figure her out. 

“Right… Well the main part is the octagram. It has many meanings really, depending on the culture. It is the symbol of the goddesses Ishtar, Inanna and Venus. Also the cardinal directions… and it also can draw connections to the arms of chaos. The omega symbol in the middle can signify ‘the end’ and it is very similar to the wiccan symbol for death. I think other cultures use a similar emblem.”

“And what does that mean to you?” Satan leaned back in his chair eager to listen.

“Are you familiar with Entropy?” While she knew Satan was well-read, but she wasn’t sure what his knowledge of human scientific knowledge would be like. He merely nodded in response. “Well, I am no scientist, myself… but, omega can stand in to represent the unknown variables in a system that lead to entropy.”

A small smile started to play at the corners of Satan’s lips.

“When I decided to get this tattoo, I didn’t take any one significance into consideration, but as many as I could. Without intervention and upkeep, an ordered system will unravel. I guess I wanted a reminder that I needed to keep working on myself… that and I was an angsty 18-year-old who thought it would look cool.” Luna chuckled a bit. 

“I’ve met a few witches with varying tattoos, some of them work magic into them to increase their power… I gather you had a different experience?”

Luna nodded. “No magic went into my tattoo; my boyfriend at the time was working as an apprentice and I got it done cheaply. I’d get more if they weren’t so expensive. I have a working concept of a full sleeve piece. I want it to be… just perfect. And I’d also need to find the best person to do it. My ex is…decent, but not who I’d want doing the piece I have in mind.”

“I find it interesting that humans choose to mark their bodies, and what they chose to mark them with.” Satan noted, he leaned in for a moment. “Tell me… where you were tattooed, it must have been painful.”

“Well yeah… tattoos hurt no matter where you get them. But after a while, I kind-of just accept the pain and it is like getting drugged up… I just bliss-out.” Luna through back to the sensation of the tattoo needles scraping against her skin. 

“So, you like pain.” Satan’s eyes flashed for a moment and his grin widened. She felt his hand glide across her pant leg, along her thigh and she shifted in surprise, staying his hand with her own.

“Some pain… in limited doses… and when I am in control of it or permit it. I certainly don’t like it when my period rolls around and my womb feels like it’s turning itself inside-out…” She quickly checked her DDD calendar and noted that her next one was due after finals. _Thank fuck for that._

“Your punishment for Eve’s transgressions…” Satan laughed softly.

“Bullshit… I just have… issues. And I resent being made to go through it for a quarter of my adult life when I have no intention of putting it to use.”

“You don’t plan to have children?” Satan seemed surprised. This was probably one of the assumptions Lucifer referred to last night. Luna wouldn’t mind talking about the issue, but she already knew what questions would follow: You say you don’t want them now, what if you change you mind? What if your future husband wants to have children?... and so on. It was a conversation that grew older each time she had it.

Luna shook her head. “I’ve never wanted kids, and the world is too crowded anyway… but let’s not talk about this now… here” Luna glanced around the room and realized that more people were in the room. She didn’t like the idea of talking about human reproductive choices in the public spaces of the human realm, let alone in out in the open of a demonic library.

Luna stood slowly. “I better get back to work…”

Luna continued to work in the atrium across the next several hours. Every so often she would glance over to Satan who was busy reading and taking down notes. When her shift ended, Luna thanked the head librarian for the work, and wished them a good evening.

Satan was finishing a book when she approached the table. As she took a seat and Satan leaned toward her to whisper. “I’d like to continue our conversation after exams, I don’t wish to distract you from your studying this week, so let’s agree to pick this conversation back up when we have tea together.”

Luna blinked. “Which part? My tattoo plans or my lack of plans for procreating?”

“A bit of both. I’ve read about human anatomy and biological imperatives, but it is rare that I have the opportunity to be given first-hand accounts.” Satan’s eyes burned with a hunger for more knowledge about her. Luna couldn’t tell if this made her uncomfortable or flattered given how fickle Satan could be. He shared his nature with the cats he looked after.

“Ok… but first, could you help me with Devildom History and Culture? Our research trip to the archives went well enough, but I need some help with reviewing for the exam.”

Satan smiled, and pulled out a book on the subject. “Start here, and let me know if you have any questions.”

Luna cracked open the book and examined the table of contents. She pulled a pad of paper containing her study notes and cross-checked the contents and index against the sub-topics she needed to review. Occasionally she would look up from the book and ponder what she had read, sometimes reading it over again and making notes. She would have to make flashcards when she returned to the dorm.

Noting a pausing point in her work-flow Satan tilted his gaze to look at her. “I like your face when you study. The way your brow furrows when you concentrate, and the way you tap your pen against you lips when you are pondering something.”

Luna blushed which made Satan smile. She was about to say something when Mammon’s voice echoed across the library.

“Heeey, Luna!” this was met with a series of shushing sounds across the room. Mammon’s head ducked in response as if he was dodging a projectile. Luna looked up and frowned. She had hoped she could have avoided Mammon for just a little while longer, but it wasn’t meant to be.

She looked back to Satan with a puzzled look on her face. “I thought we were walking back together?”

“Sorry Luna, I forgot to tell you, I’ve got to stay late. I asked Mammon to come get you. Please accept my apology.”

Luna sighed and started to gather her materials together, leaving the book she was reading on the desk.

“Take it,” Satan smiled. “You can return it to me after you’re done with it.”

Luna nervously returned his smile. “Are you sure you trust me?” she teased.

“Well… if you abuse my trust, I’ll just have to punish you.” Satan winked at her, and she wasn’t entirely sure if he meant that as flirting.

“Right… thanks. Have a good evening.” Carefully, she slipped the book into her bag and went to join Mammon.

Satan waved after them as they left the library, his eyes locking on Luna exclusively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my crack at writing Satan. I'd appreciate any feedback on this, as it was a bit difficult for me.
> 
> I've got a planned chapter upcoming in 'Part 2' of this series for Luna and Satan to have tea, so that will give me an opportunity to redeem myself if this wasn't up to scratch. 
> 
> Next Chapter is written, but under review (still thinking of a title). It features Mammon, and a bit of Satan & Asmo.
> 
> [Edit: I thought I would also note that the concept of magic tattoo's takes inspiration from _Sunshine_ by Robin McKinley. It is one of my favourites vampire fiction books. I also recommend _Beauty_ , her retelling of Beauty and the Beast.]


	7. 2-Ball - Corner Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Mammon come to a reconciliation. Luna chats with Asmo and Satan.
> 
> Content flags: heavy petting, kink/fetish discussions and phone sex (soft core-level descriptions).
> 
> Spoiler Warnings: Texts for days 26-30; Phone calls for intimacy lvl 15 (all brothers).

Luna and Mammon walked home in relative silence. Mammon still ran his mouth, telling her how grateful she should be that THE Mammon came to collect her. Even though the tension between them had reached a peak, it was still first and foremost his responsibility to ensure her safety. While the others occasionally stepped up, Lucifer wanted Mammon to act as primary guardian. Luna wondered if this was a way for Lucifer to test Mammon, or teach him to be more responsible. She could tell he was resenting having to give up his free time for her, especially now.

Luna didn’t really look at Mammon, not sure of how to start their much-needed conversation.

When they reached the front gates to the House of Lamentation, Mammon paused and turned to face Luna.

“Would you come to my room? I want to talk to you in private.” He gazed at her through his sunglasses, his expression turning slightly more serious.

“Ok… Sure. I just want to change out of my uniform, first.” She was cautious at the moment. Lucifer had asked her to patch things up with Mammon, maybe he asked Mammon to do the same.

Luna made her way to her room and he followed, unsure of what his intentions were.

“Um… wait here please.” She muttered, closing her bedroom door behind her. After she changed, she followed him back through the house, maintaining their silence until they reached Mammon’s room. He unlocked his door, removing the spells and wards preventing people from entering without his knowledge.

Luna moved past him to find a place to sit, though doing so would be impossible without moving things around. His room was a tip, and she found it funny that someone so obsessed with material things wouldn’t take more care with his possessions.

Luna picked up pile of shopping bags off the couch and neatly set them into his closet alcove. Mammon seemed perturbed, and she knew that in this instance is was because she touched his things without permission. She returned to sit on the couch and angled herself to face Mammon, who was leaning against his pool table.

“I’m supposed to apologise to you,” Mammon started, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well I think there are a few things you need to apologise for Mammon, but what did Lucifer ask you to apologise for this time?” Luna leaned sideways into the back of the couch and tucked her feet up behind her. Her own expression softened.

“Look, I’ll start by saying that I’m sorry for being hard on you in front of your brothers, I’m sure that it is embarrassing for you.” Luna knew that apologies were not Mammon’s forte, so she started.

“I give a lot of my time to chaperone you around, the least you could do is show some gratitude. But you’re always talking back to me.” Mammon tutted and frowned at her for stating the obvious.

“And if I didn’t talk back, what then? You’d just steamroll me into going along with whatever you want to do.” Luna sat up and made gestures as she spoke, he was getting a rise out of her again.

“Yeah, well… I was your first pact, and yet you seem to avoid spending time with me at all, lately… you’re just… cruel, Luna. You should respect the facts and give me precedent over the others.”

Luna sighed, putting her face in her hands to gather herself.

“Is this why you are obsessed with having my ‘firsts’? So you can have something over your brothers? Or is it because you expected me to be something that I’m not…”

“Maybe a bit of both,” he admitted. When Luna looked up at him, Mammon was staring at his feet. 

“Mammon, you need understand that I’m not some doll for you to parade around and possess. If we really are going to be friends, you need to let this first thing go.”

“You let Asmo dress you up like a doll…” he muttered.

“Yeah, well he doesn’t make me feel like an object. I’m a _person_ Mammon, not a trophy. I’d like us to be friends…”

Mammon’s face fell. “Friends… maybe that’s not what I want, Luna.” He stood and moved to sit beside her. “Seeing you in the Kitchen with Beel, I got jealous. You two have gotten close, and it gets to me that you give your precious time to anyone but me.”

Luna gently took his hand, and gave him a weak smile. “You’re being greedy, Mammon.” She teased, knowing that this was his way. “You know you can’t keep me. In another six months, the exchange program ends and I will have to go back to my world… but, I’m here now,” she offered.

Mammon took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. “And what If I wanted more from you… would you give it to me?” he whispered against her ear in a husky voice.

Luna melted slightly and pressed her forehead into his shoulder. She closed her eyes and fought back a small flame flickering within her. “Let’s just sit like this for a moment,” she whispered back. “I’m not particularly in the mood for anything… more than this.” It was a half-lie, but she couldn’t tell if he bought it.

Mammon parted from her and lifted her face by the chin, he gazed into her eyes, studying her face.

“I think you’re being dishonest, Luna… but I’ll stop pressing the issue this time, as long as you agree to spend the evening with me.”

Luna smiled back at him. “I’d like that… I also have a question for you,”

“And what’s that?”

His smile widened and he was giving her bedroom eyes.

“Did you pick up my mp3 player from the kitchen the other night?” Mammon’s hand dropped and he laughed nervously.

“Oh that… I… wanted to copy some of the music off it and asked Levi to help me, I would have given it back to you, but then I thought you wouldn’t trust me to borrow it.” He stood and went to his bed-side table, rifling through a hodgepodge of small items. He found the small player and walked back over, he was about to hand it back to her and a devious grin played across his face. “I’ll play you for it… I mean, you did just abandon it.” he gestured to his pool table. “if you win, I’ll give it back to you; If I win… you have to model for me like in those photos… but no silly accessories.”

Luna raised an eyebrow and considered the bet. She knew that Mammon modeled, himself, but wasn’t sure if he could properly work a DSLR. She smirked at him, and stood, taking up a cocky super-hero pose. 

“You’re on.” She said in a smooth voice. “But I have one small request. Can we listen to some of my music while we play? It has been a few days and I miss it.”

Mammon considered her request and went to his sound station to plug the device in. “I get to choose the music though… I like some of the music you have on here – I wouldn’t have pegged you for a metal-head… but this pop crap you listen to is weak sauce.”

“I like what I like.” Luna shrugged. “I think that wearing sunglasses inside is silly, but you like what you like,” Luna teased him, giving him a cheeky grin. Mammon just rolled his eyes in response.

As heavy baselines and guitar riffs exploded out of the speakers, Mammon quickly cleared the items strewn about the table to prepare for the game. He probably thought she didn’t know how to play; and he wanted to play a game he was sure he could win. She wouldn’t give away that she had experience with a pool table.

Luna got up from the couch to help, taking care to fold any item of clothing she found. She bent down to pick up a wadded-up clean pair of red cotton panties.

“Are these mine?!” She exclaimed, standing up suddenly and holding them up out in front of her.

“Uh… I found them in the dryer.” He said defensively. “And would it have killed you to have packed sexier undies?”

Luna broke out in laughter. He had a funny way of deflecting her question. If he didn’t want to seem like a panty-stealing pervert, he was doing a bad job of it.

“How do you know what underwear I do and do not have here?” she folded them up and put them in her back pocket before taking off her hoody. 

“Enough chat, let’s play” Mammon demanded, racking up the balls.

“What are the rules?” She asked, careful not to tip her hand. She knew about the different games that they could play, but didn’t want to let on that she had some skill at this.

“We’ll keep it to eight-ball, and you have to call your shot. Success means you shoot again. It’s my table, so you can break. And remember you can’t sink the eight ball before the others, or it’s an automatic game-over.” 

Luna nodded and took the pool cue from beside the table. She grabbed the chalk, rubbing it on the tip of the pool queue.

The game didn’t take long. Luna didn’t manage to sink a ball on her break, which gave Mammon the opportunity to sink three shots. He was good, but impatient with lining up his shots. Luna on the other hand, took her time, which Mammon mistook for incompetence.

“Common, Luna, you have to shoot some time. Better not delay the inevitable, we could take the photos tonight, too!” he sounded cocky.

Luna assessed her options and made her first move. To Mammon’s surprise, she was able to sink five of her balls in a row. The 6th shot wasn’t visible, so she played a defensive move, sending the cue ball to gently tap her striped ball, putting it in the blind of any shot Mammon could reasonably make.

“You… you didn’t say you could play…” Mammon’s mouth went thin, and he was seething.

“You didn’t ask… which is something you might want to start doing… you know what they say about assuming things, Mammon…” She smiled at him, stepping back so he could study the table.

Mammon took his time now, managing to sink 2 more shots, which brought them to a tie. He too made a defensive choice with his final shot.

“Where did you learn how to play?” he asked, following Luna’s advice. 

“I used to play at snooker halls with my dad growing up. I stopped for a while after he passed away, but I picked it up again when I started Uni. Bigger table… narrower pockets.” Mammon’s expression shifted to one of pity.

“I… didn’t realise you father wasn’t around anymore. How… how did he die?”

“It was a heart attack… and it was so strange because he was a healthy guy. Never drank, went running all the time, ate well but not too much.” Luna sat against the table and looked over to him. “We didn’t always agree on things, but he was a good man. He was the only one in my family who accepted me, even when I didn’t really know myself.”

“I’m sorry, Luna. I had no idea.”

“It’s ok, life happens. I do wish I could have had more time with him. I was such a brat, but he loved me all the same, and protected me from my mother.” 

Mammon set his pool cue aside and sat beside her. They sat that way in silence for a while with Luna resting her head into his shoulder. 

“Why don’t we call it a draw?” He offered. “I’ll give you your music back, and you model for me later.”

“Afraid I’ll wipe the floor with you?” Luna teased. She lifted her head and poked her tongue out at him. Mammon turned and pulled her into him, quickly taking her lips with a sense of urgency.

He pulled his lips away just as quickly and pressed his forehead to hers. Luna relaxed and placed her free hand against his chest.

“I wish you would…” he murmured, looking into her eyes. He took the pool cue from her and set it against the wall. Luna stayed put and swallowed hard. He returned, and pressed against her, lifting her onto the table. Her bum slipped off the smooth surface of the table edge into the green. The remaining pool balls scattered.

“Is this a forfeit?” she asked.

“Sure…” He smirked and pushed her back onto the table, swiping away and of the pool balls out from under her. “But do I get the consolation prize…?” He drew her close and his hips ground against hers. His lips locked onto her neck, bruising her flesh with his teeth.

“We didn’t agree to those terms… but I don’t hate this” She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the table. 

“I’m going to need more than that to continue” He said, his voice gently reaching through the sounds of the melodic metal notes. When she opened her eyes again, he was looking down at her, one hand on either side of her head. She could feel one of his legs between her thighs. “I want to touch you, Luna, but only if you want this.”

“I want this…” she murmured back, her voice carrying through the silent space between the tracks on the MP3 player. Mammon kissed her again, softly this time, and she felt his hand trace down her side. Luna brought her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Mammon let loose a pleased growl. As she felt his hands unbutton the top of her jeans and he was about to slip his hand down the front of her panties when there was a knock on his door.

“Go away…” Mammon yelled. “I’m busy…” Mammon continued to work at getting into Luna’s trousers, but the door opened up and Lucifer stood in the door way looking less than impressed.

“This is an interesting way to make amends, Mammon…” Lucifer gave him a stern look. The music was still blaring out of the sound-system.

“Common, bro what do you want from me?! I was in the middle of something.” Mammon had to shout to be heard, and climbed down off the table.

Luna blushed deeply and quickly did up her jeans again as she sat up, hanging her legs off the side of the table. Before she could get completely off the table, Mammon got in the way, standing in front of her between her legs. Lucifer crossed the room and turned the music off.

“Luna and I were coming to an _understanding_ in our own way… weren’t we, love?” Mammon had resumed his air of bravado that he fronted when other people were around.

Luna frowned at him as if to say “Don’t be crass.” Mammon didn’t seem to pick up on the meaning of her expression. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is? You are late for dinner, and we are all in the dining room waiting for you. You are both on thin ice enough as it is.” Lucifer looked livid.

Luna attempted to get off of the table again, but Mammon held her in place by her belt loops. Mammon was clearly pissed about being cock-blocked by his brother. He was about to start arguing with Lucifer, but Luna placed a hand over his mouth.

“I… We’re sorry, Lucifer. We let time get away from us, we’ll go to the dining room now.” She took her hand off Mammon’s mouth and looked at him and placed a hand on his, indicating that he should let her go. With reluctance he backed off and let Luna get off the pool table. She quickly moved to retrieve her music player and slipped it into her pocket.

Mammon begrudgingly followed Luna out of the room as Lucifer paraded them into the dining room. Everyone’s eyes were on them, and Luna deeply hated this moment. Being the centre of attention was the last thing she wanted. As Mammon and Luna sat down beside each other, Asmo gave them a knowing glance. Mammon looked like he had just lost something valuable.

Luna cleared her throat and issued an apology to the rest of the table, she patted Mammon’s leg under the table to reassure him. Thankfully, Satan changed the subject from their tardiness, to everyone’s preparedness for the upcoming examination period. Luna glanced over to him across the table and mouthed ‘Thank you.’ It was the second time he defended her that day.

\---

When dinner was finished, Luna helped carry through some of the plates to the kitchen. Satan and Asmo were on the rota for washing up. Mammon didn’t stick around, but said he would text her later.

When she brought the dishes through Asmo asked her to stay and chat.

“I would love your company, Luna… Satan is always so quiet when we do the dishes together… except for that time I convinced him to recite love poems to me.” As always, Asmo’s tone was flirtatious.

Luna agreed to stay, but knew Asmo was about to ask why she and Mammon were late.

“Well… Spill the details, darling. What did you and Mammon get up to that made you late? Lucifer was furious.” Asmo giggled, while Satan carried on washing the plates.

“We were playing pool… and—” She let her sentence drop off, not feeling confident enough to explain.

“And?” Asmo pressed for further information.

“We needed to talk… so we could understand one another…” Luna looked down at her feet, avoiding Asmo’s sultry gaze.

“And do you _understand_ each other now… did you get to the _naked_ truth of the matter?” Asmo giggled.

“Stop insinuating things, Asmo and ask her what you really want to ask her.” Satan’s tone was annoyed, and he was looking at the pile-up of dishes in the rinse water, gesturing for Asmo to get on with his work.

“If you’re asking if we had sex, no we didn’t. Things didn’t get that far…” Luna folded her arms over her chest and she made a face at Asmo to indicate how thin her patience was growing. 

“Ah… cock-blocked by Lucifer… my condolences.” Asmo’s tone feigned a wounded expression.

“Why does that matter to you anyway?” Luna muttered.

“Well, I like to keep track.” Asmo’s voice came out in sing-song. “You’re a lovely human in a house full of beautiful demon men. I’d say it’s only a matter of time…”

Luna scoffed. “Not everyone is as randy as you are, Asmo,” She said flatly.

Surprisingly, Satan let out a short laugh.

“What’s so funny… am I wrong here?” Luna looked over to Satan, who was facing the other direction. He turned to glance at her over his shoulder.

“SOME of us are more in command of our sex drive… but that doesn’t mean it isn’t there. Why do you think Lucifer commissioned those celestial locks on you door…”

“I thought it was a safeguard for my general safety and privacy… not preserving my…”

“Virtue?” Asmo teased.

“More like celibacy… Heck knows my _virtue_ isn’t intact.” She raised her hands and made snarky air quotes when she said the word ‘virtue.’

“I mean… I don’t think any of us assumed you were a virgin. Well… well maybe Mammon, but he’s thick as a brick.” Asmo knocked against his own head in reference to Mammon’s thick skull. “If you were a virgin, that might be too much!”

“Jeebus… don’t tell me you guys have a virginity fetish…” Luna groaned and looked disgusted.

“Not… all of us, pet.” Asmo made eyes at her. “Experience is something to be valued and I’d _love_ to hear about yours.”

“But that is so cliché! Scary alpha male…monster-demon-vampire-werewolf-bogeyman… ravages a virgin heroine in a story… It’s just gross. I mean sure, virginity in-concept may have been wise thing for women to maintain in times and places where the risk of pregnancy was far too great. But medical advancement has just made it less of a risk… I mean, there are so many options now! Plus, there are other ways to have sex…”

“Luna… you’re preaching to the choir on that. Humans can be so vanilla…” Asmo smirked.

“My point is… obsessing over and fetishising virginity is stupid to me. I don’t like to kink-shame, but I think the virgin kink is problematic and is unsustainable. Sex tends to be awkward the first time you have it with a new partner anyway… Good sex is context, consent, and communication… not magic.”

“Oh… _I_ can show you some magic, Luna…” Asmo raised his hand up and wiggled his fingers, making her laugh. 

“Ok, Org-Asmo, I’ll bear that in mind…” she rolled her eyes and leaned back into the kitchen counter. 

“My door is always open for _you_ , lovely.” Asmo winked and resumed drying the dishes after getting a light jab from Satan’s elbow. “I am enjoying talking to you about this, Luna. I think it is interesting to hear a human perspective about sex.”

“Not every human is on the same page, though… and it took me some time to find the right education tools. My school didn’t have a comprehensive sex-education program, it was very… man-plus-woman-plus-marriage-plus-sex-equals-baby; _don’t have premarital sex or you’ll die_ rhetoric. Outdated and close-minded.”

“And what _about_ your first time?” Asmo wasn’t teasing at this point. He was legitimately interested. Luna noted that Satan was also paying attention now. Both of them were looking at her.

“Well, it was with a cis-guy… from my PE class. He was a classic jock-type… handsome, popular. He was…He –”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Luna.” Satan interrupted. Asmo looked concerned.

“No… no he didn’t force himself on me or anything like that,” she shook her head. “He was just selfish and made me feel like garbage after the fact. It was awkward and he assumed that dating for a month was long enough to wait. I guess you could say it was manipulation. I wasn’t his first, but he was mine. It was just bad… disappointing. I broke up with him a few days later and he spread a rumour about me. I think that was what made me want to educate myself properly.”

They both nodded in almost prefect unison encouraging her to continue.

“Do you really want to know the full details of my past sex life?” Luna frowned. She didn’t think it was particularly relevant at the moment.

“ _I’m_ interested, at least.” Asmo batted his eyelashes at her.

“I mean… I had a few other boyfriends in school after that, one of whom did my tattoo; but those relationships never included sex. I was figuring out my sexuality, but I didn’t have the ‘ahah’ moment about my pansexuality until relatively recently…” Her mind flitted to Mary in this moment. She hadn’t thought about her since she arrived in the Devildom. There were things left unreconciled between them, and she wished she had the opportunity to text her, just to see if she was OK. 

“But then what _is_ your type, Luna? You never did answer that question in our group chat.” Amso pouted.

“That’s because I suspected you were fishing for a compliment; you wanted me to say _you_ were my type.” Luna teased.

“Guilty as charged!” Asmo nearly sang out his words.

“I don’t really have ‘A type’ it’s contextual for me… I am attracted to a whole person. Sure, there are features that get me going…” Luna’s penchant for deep voices flowed through her mind; the way they sent chills down her spine. “But when it comes to wanting to having relationship with someone, I’m attracted to the people, not the equipment they wield.”

“But what about just raw passion? No strings attached?” Asmo asked, enthralled by her willingness to share details about herself.

“Not my thing. I don’t shame other people for it, and I even had a few romps here and there. But, I discovered that the context I needed was that I have to like the person. If I couldn’t see myself being their friend, then I couldn’t get into it.” Luna shrugged.

“That’s so sweet, Luna. _I’m_ your friend, right?” Asmo approached her and threw his arms around her to give her a big hug.

Luna laughed and returned his hug. “Yes, Asmo, you’re my friend… but I’m not going to jump into bed with you… right this moment.”

Asmo let her go a little bit and leaned back to look at her face. “Well, at least I still have hope.” He winked and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Luna.” He let her go and practically danced out of the kitchen.

When he was gone, she looked back over to Satan. He was staring at her again.

“So…”

“I find you interesting, Luna. I look forward to our tea-date.” He bowed his head and looked up at her with his eyes. “I look forward to developing context with you.”

Luna’s could feel her face grow hot.

“Yeah… uh me too.” She laughed nervously.

Satan approached and planted a light kiss against her cheek. “Good night, Luna. Sleep well.”

Luna stood alone in the kitchen for a moment after Satan left. She wasn’t turned on at all, and yet she felt anxious. She set to make herself some chamomile tea to help her get to sleep. As the put the kettle on to boil, her DDD began to ring. It was Mammon. 

“Hey…”she said, keeping her voice down to a minimum level.

“Hey Louna, I just wanted to talk… I didn’t want to embarrass you after dinner. I know I said I would text, but I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“It’s ok… I’m glad you called.” She was, but she wasn’t sure her tone sounded sincere enough. She was tired, and not sure she could handle hashing out their issues at the moment.

“Where are you right now?” Mammon’s voice was even but cautious.

“In the kitchen making some tea… I am going to struggle to get to sleep tonight. Exam pressure is really getting to me. I don’t test very well.”

The kettle screeched and Luna took it off the heat to pour the boiling water into her cup.

“You’re smart though… I’m sure you’ll do fine.” His voice was reassuring. “Me on the other hand, I fully expect a torture session with Lucifer once the results come out… I need you to keep tutoring me, Luna.”

Luna picked up her tea, thinking back to the last time they spoke about studying: how Mammon detailed all the punishment that awaited him if he didn’t succeed.

“Ok… fine… Look I’ll get a group together to study… I’m getting help from Lucifer and Satan… I’ll pay it forward by helping out you and Beel… I was pretty good at leading study groups at Uni, so we’ll tackle this together.” Luna left the kitchen and went to her room, locking her bedroom door behind her.

“You’re the best, Luna. Have I ever told you that?”

“Not enough,” She teased.

“Can we, get together tomorrow night then?... for studying I mean…” There was silence on the line for the moment, and Luna put her DDD down and on speaker phone so she could change into her PJs.

“Sure.” She said. Her voice would have sounded far off.

“Are you… still in the kitchen? Are you alone?”

“I’m in my room. Just a sec, I’m going to change and brush my teeth. Want me to call you back?” Luna moved into her bath room and applied toothpaste to her toothbrush.

“No…I mean… Can we keep talking for a bit? I felt like we had more to talk about before we were… interrupted.”

“Nmmm… we weren’t really talking at that point…” she managed the words with a mouthful of toothpaste.

“I know… but… that damned Lucifer—he could’ve left us alone and we could have had dinner later. I wasn’t really hungry anyway… not for food.” Mammon chuckled.

Luna laughed in response and spat out her toothpaste, trying to prevent it from coming out of her nose. “Well, it was probably for the best, Mammon. We could’ve ended up ruining your pool table…”

“You’re right… I’ll take you to my bed next time.” His voice dropped and octave.

“Oh god… not if your room looks the way it does now. When was the last time you changed your sheets…”? Luna rinsed her mouth out and move back into her bedroom.

“H-Hey…not… that long ago.” Luna heard what sounded like someone inhaling sharply through their nose. Mammon was seeing if his bed had a smell. “Ok… maybe I’m overdue.”

“Real hot…” she said sarcastically.

“Come-on Luna… I’m trying to make a move here. I know I can’t see you right this second, but I thought we could… _talk to each other.”_

Luna took a sip of her tea and sat on the edge of her bed.

“We never really finished talking though… about our… relationship.” Luna noted.

“Relationship?” Mammon sounded confused. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Luna?” he teased.

“N—not exactly… we have a relationship… I have one with all of you…”

“He--hey you move fast don’t you?!” Mammon sounded jealous.

“Not like that, idiot… you know… _relationship_ … the way people interact with each other? The way they treat each other?” Luna sighed and finished her tea, setting the cup down. “Look, I’m sorry for being cruel to you. I shouldn’t be so harsh, it isn’t mature. If I have a problem with something you say or assumptions you make about me, I shouldn’t throw it back at you like I have been. I’ve not been a good friend to you.” She was pained to admit it, but it had to be said.

“I… thank you, Luna. I – I should probably… maybe have asked you more about yourself before I assumed you were… uninitiated…” Mammon’s tone betrayed a sense of pain over having to apologise.

Luna laughed. “Uninitiated? In sex? You make it sound like some kind of funky sex-cult thing. We can talk about it another time Mammon; we both need to get some sleep.”

“You said you were having trouble sleeping… maybe… I could help you relax.” His voice went deep again and a shiver ran up her spine.

“Maybe… I can’t stay on for long though.” A sweet pang ricocheted through her system.

“Well… get in bed… I’ll help you fall asleep.” He spoke softly, attempting to convince her to go with it.

Luna shuffled into bed an took the phone off speaker.

“Ok, I’m in bed.” She said, closing her eyes. Her free hand rested against her stomach.

“Good, me too… What are you wearing?” Mammon’s voice went deep again.

“Uh… my PJs… boxer shorts and a jumper…” Luna opened her eyes and rolled onto one side.

“Tch… hell, Luna I’m trying to make this sexy, could you give me something to work with?” His voice went back to its usual tsundere quality.

“Oh… it’s _that_ kind of call is it?” her own voice went husky as she feigned naivete. “I’ve been told I give good phone…”

“I’ll take what I can get…” He replied, matching her sultry tone with his own.

Luna and Mammon talked into the night, whispering sexy things to each other as they got off. They described what they would do to each other, Luna let Mammon narrate himself into a dominant role, starting from where they had left off on pool table. As she climaxed, Luna felt her anxiety wash away, and she grew sleepy.

“I like hearing you moan, Luna. Hopefully I can hear you in person next time.” Mammon sounded as sleepy as Luna felt.

“Let’s put a pin in that… exams and what-not.” She smirked to herself. “Just… don’t do anything to make me regret this, Mammon… please?” Luna suddenly felt a little sad, hoping she could live down this telephone tryst.

“I won’t… I want to keep this to myself for now. If I told my brothers, they’d all want to hear you moan in pleasure.”

Luna wasn’t usually ashamed of her sex life, not when her partners were humans. Something about being sexual with a demon nagged at her. In all the stories she had heard, human-demon relations were usually in the name of sacrifice, violence, and assault. If she was really going to introduce sex into the picture, Luna would need to do some more research. She knew nothing of the sexual mores and courtship intricacies that Demon’s followed with each other, let alone how sexual encounters with humans were viewed within the context of their society. They hadn’t reached that part of her course in Devildom History and Culture. She also wasn’t completely sure that Mammon was the best person to talk to about this.

Luna was quiet for a while, mulling her thoughts over as she grew sleepier and sleepier.

“Hey… Luna… are you still awake?” Mammon’s voice cut through her dreamy state.

“Y…yeah… barely.” She muttered.

“See, told you I could help you relax.” Through laboured breath, Mammon was acting cocky again, but maintained a soothing tone so as not to snap her out of it. “Get some sleep, Moon-beam. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night,” she whispered.

Mammon ended the call, and Luna carefully let her phone slip to the floor beside her bed. She drifted off soon after, not worrying about tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this 7-chapter part. I'm a Lucifer and Beel stan, but I felt the central conflict with Mammon held more potential in this part. 
> 
> I'm writing more though! Another batch of 7 is in the works. This will include mini stories involving Asmo, Levi, and more (including tea with Satan). Chapter 1 of Part 2 is in the works right now.
> 
> I hope people are enjoying these. As always, I'm happy for comments and constructive feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to constructive criticism, please leave any feedback or comments.


End file.
